¿Es amor?
by Gabypotter9889
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que harry , ron y hermione se graduaron de hogwarts,al fin voldemort ha sido vencido por harry potter y por un tiempo el mundo magico estuvo en paz...pero ya no sera mas asi.parejas harryhermione dracoginny
1. ¡¡sorpresa!

_Hola aquí su servidora gaby , espero que les agrade el fic que con mucho cariño he escrito para ustedes._

_Antes de comenzar aclaro "en estas comillas están los pensamientos de los personajes" en estos paréntesis (están explicaciones)y en los asteriscos están la explicación de alguna palabra que no se comprenda fácilmente_

_Harry Potter no em pertenece y nunca lo hará T.T se que es triste pero bueno jeje , espero que les guste la lectura y no olviden dejar su review _

_**¿Es amor?¿es un simple capricho?¿o será una necesidad? **_

_Ya había pasado 5 años desde que harry y sus amigos se habían graduado del colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería , harry se había convertido en un importante auror , iba al mando de los demás aurores , no había tenido una relación seria hasta hace unos meses , tenia una novia muy bonita llamada Angelina Sullivan ,esta era muggle por lo que harry tuvo que mantener su identidad en secreto, se hacia llamar Alexander Robinson y tuvo que trabajar como empresario y auror al mismo tiempo , para que la chica no sospechara ,además era buscador del equipo de Inglaterra ,realmente amaba a Angelina , incluso ya había pensado, en proponerle matrimonio pero aun no lo había hecho, decidió esperar un poco . Actualmente viven en los Ángeles. _

_Ron weasley, también era jugador de quiddicht pero del equipo Green Trebols ,un equipo de Australia, tenia una relación con Lavander Brown una ex compañera del colegio .Actualmente residen en Australia. _

_Hermione Granger, se había casado con un hombre llamado Robert Clarkson, un hombre muy rico de Francia, ellos se conocieron cuando Hermione hizo un viaje de negocios, ella trabaja de escritora en una importante empresa de Londres, actualmente vive en Francia con su marido y su hija llamada Caroline de 3 años de edad. _

_Ninguno de estos 3 amigos se han vuelto a ver desde que se graduaron de hogwarts… _

_Toc Toc_

_-Alex, puedes abrir estoy ocupada –dijo una mujer desde su habitación_

_-claro amor-dijo su novio dando zancadas para llegar a la puerta, al recibir a aquella persona que había llamado a la puerta se sorprendió._

_-¿Ginny?-pregunto incrédulo al verla_

_-si soy ginny, ¿como estas harry?-dijo abrazándolo, harry no se lo creía, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla que ya no recordaba aquella risilla de la pelirroja , quien había cambiado mucho , el paso del tiempo le dio la madures que su cuerpo necesitaba para ser realmente bella, sus curvas bien formadas y ese cabello tan liso y brillante deslumbraban con solo verla pasar._

_-bien y tu?-contesto harry realmente anonado por la sorpresa_

_-muy bien- ginny miraba a harry con una sonrisa encantadora, dios cuanto lo extrañaba, pensó la pelirroja_

_-¿como supiste en donde vivo?-pregunto harry saliendo del shock que lo había atontado hace unos segundos_

_- hay harry, recuerdas que soy una bruja, además, soy Ginny Weasley-contesto ginny como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo_

_-es verdad...pero pasa a la casa...mira que el clima no esta muy favorable que digamos-recordó harry mirando como ligeras gotas de llovía comenzaban a caer_

_-ya te extrañaba mucho harry-admitió ginny mirando la casa , realmente estaba en una casa acogedora , digna de un Potter, pero su nada despistada observación se vio interrumpida por la voz de una mujer._

_-¿harry?-pregunto una mujer acercándose a Harry y a Ginny quien los miraba de manera sospechosa._

_-amor ella es ginny weasley una amiga de la escuela-aclaro Harry de inmediato cuando la vio llegar a ellos._

_-mucho gusto... yo soy Angelina Sullivan, soy novia de Alex...pero hay algo que me parece extraño... ¿lo llamaste harry?-Ginny solo miraba a Harry en busca de un explicación, pero noto que el pobre se debatía consigo mismo alguna excusa._

_-es que así me decían en la escuela amor-dijo harry, no sabia que decirle tenia que inventar algo bueno-¿verdad ginny?-pregunto Harry en busca de apoyo._

_La chica al ver la mirada insistente que Harry le echaba le siguió la corriente._

_-si...Alex, le decíamos harry-contesto Ginny no muy segura de si y seguido le forzó una sonrisa a Angelina._

_-¿porque?-pregunto la mujer no muy convencida_

_-por...-Ginny jugaba con sus dedos, "¿que debo decir? ¿En que aprietos esta Harry?"_

_-es que yo... _

_-en la escuela hicimos una obra de teatro y su personaje se llamaba harry- Finalizo Ginny esperando alguna reacción de Angelina_

_-si eso –apoyo Harry mas aliviado, "si que ginny piensa rápido."_

_-ahh...pero pasa ¿quieres tomar algo?-ofreció Angelina Amablemente_

_-si agua por favor-dijo Ginny ya mas tranquila por la situación en la que harry la había metido _

_-ok, ahora vuelvo-Una vez que la mujer se retiro de la sala, Harry invito a Ginny a sentarse, y una vez que la tuvo enfrente le susurro._

_-gracias por cubrirme-agradeció harry suspirando pesadamente_

_-si...no hay de que, pero ¿Alex?... ¿por que no te llama harry?_

_-mira ella como te habrás dado cuenta es muggle y pues no le he dicho que soy mago...si pienso decirle pero ahora no-Dijo harry hundiéndose en el sillón en el que estaba sentado._

_-bueno tu sabrás que hacer con tu vida...-Dijo ginny -pero como has cambiado...te vez muy guapo, el quiditch si que da sus frutos_

_-gracias -contesto Harry algo sonrojado, cosa que provoco una risa algo tonta por parte de su amiga - pero tu no te quedas atrás, te vez muy guapa._

_-No, eso debiste decirlo antes que yo…Ahora quedas como un copion-dijo Ginny sacando su lengua juguetonamente en forma de burla._

_-jaja...bueno es que no hallaba la oportunidad de decírtelo_

_-aja...y yo soy prima del mago merlín…Pero bueno y ¿que has hecho estos años?¿la vida de casado es difícil?_

_-¿casado?...no...No estoy casado, aun...Angelina y yo solo estamos comprometidos, pero no queremos casarnos aun._

_-oh...pues bueno, aun son jóvenes...pero bueno ¿que tal el trabajo?_

_-bueno...Soy auror, y juego en..._

_-en el equipo de Inglaterra, lo se te he visto en las noticias-contesto Ginny mostrándole sus dedos pulgares en forma de aprobación._

_-y ¿como me veo con el uniforme?-pregunto con una pose de galán_

_-jajaja muy guapo como siempre claro-contesto Ginny_

_-y bueno...soy empresario en relaciones internacionales_

_-¿no es mucho trabajo para un solo hombre?, yo muy apenas puedo con mi empleo_

_-si pero lo de mi trabajo muggle es para despistar, aunque es muy interesante conocer gente de otros países, y lo de auror...tu sabes que yo siempre quise trabajar de auror, pero me encanta el quiddicht así que trabajo en las 2 cosas._

_-¿y no es muy pesado para ti?-insistió ginny_

_-algo...pero cuando le confiese la verdad a Angelina dejare el trabajo muggle. Y ¿tu a que te dedicas?_

_-yo soy maestra en un colegio de brujas que esta en Italia, ahí vivo._

_-y¿ que haces por aquí?  
_

_-estoy de vacaciones con mi novio  
_

_-y ¿quien es el afortunado?-pregunto Harry picaramente  
_

_-Seamus Finnigan-contesto Ginny algo sonrojada  
_

_-¿seamus?¿en serio?-pregunto Harry muy sorprendido , nunca imagino que esos 2 terminarían juntos , de hecho creía que había más posibilidad de que ginny se casara con Dean Thomas quien fue su novio en el colegio.  
_

_-si, llevamos juntos 2 años…2 años que rápido se pasa el tiempo-comento Ginny suspirando soñadoramente  
_

_-si… muy rápido, me da mucho gusto, ¿como esta el?  
_

_-muy bien, el trabaja en el ministerio con mi papa  
_

_- ¿enserio? y ¿como esta tu papa?  
_

_-esta muy bien el y mama te extrañan mucho-Comunico Ginny  
_

_-había pensado en visitarlos pero no he tenido tiempo-se disculpo Harry apenadamente pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido por su novia  
_

_-perdonen la demora es que tuve un problema con rody-comunico Angelina quien se desplomaba en el sillón junto a Harry.  
_

_-¿quien es rody?-pregunto Ginny sintiendo se fuera de tema  
_

_-nuestro perro, es un dálmata-contesto Harry sonriendo, pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión a una mas preocupada- ¿que paso con rody?  
_

_-tiro toda la ropa del tendedero y la ensucio...ya te dije que tienes que amarrarlo…,si no romperá tus camisas... como la azul…y ya estoy cansada de tener que limpiar su cochinadero.  
_

_-si hoy lo voy amarrar-contesto Harry con pesadez-…este ginny¿ te quedas a cenar?  
_

_-hum…no se tengo que preguntarle a seamus…ya saben si no se siente el olvidado…  
_

_-si dímelo a mi…pero bueno invítalo a cenar quiero verlo  
_

_-ok al rato le llamo y lo invito  
_

_-ok…oye… ¿has visto a ron?-pregunto Harry como quien no quiere la cosa  
_

_-bueno la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace un año, estaba en una cafetería en Italia, estaba con Lavander…  
_

_-¿Lavander?¿Lavander Brown? ¿La del colegio? ¿están saliendo?-pregunto harry atragantándose con el agua que Angelina le había entregado hace unos segundos  
_

_-si…la verdad no pensé que regresarían…ya vez que tuvieron sus problemas en el colegio…  
_

_-¿quien es ron?-pregunto Angelina sin entender de quien hablaban su novio y Ginny  
_

_-es mi hermano, y el mejor amigo de ha...de Alex  
_

_-mmm…no me habías contado del…ni de ginny…-dijo Angelina con resentimiento  
_

_-no te quería aburrir con mi vida pasada…  
_

_- a mi no me aburre tu vida-contesto Angelina comenzando a molestarse  
_

_-bueno ya dejamos eso ¿quieres? fue un detallito que se me paso-contesto Harry levantándose del sillón , tomado un recuadro con una fotografía de el y Angelina , esta sobre un columpio y Harry detrás de ella , la verdad nunca creyó encontrar a una mujer a la que quisiera tanto , peor había algo que faltaba, en su corazón había un hueco muy profundo , y no sabia la causa...tratando de alejar esos pensamientos harry se giro hacia Ginny y tratando de sonar casual pregunto- ¿este y has visto a hermione?  
_

_-oh…bueno personalmente no, la vi en el periódico, le ha ido muy bien como escritora, parece ser que se caso con un francés y tuvieron una hija  
_

"_¿una hija? ¿dijo una hija?¿ Con un francés?...no… de seguro fue un error , Ginny se habrá equivocado …o ¿no?"  
_

_-una hija...que bien ¿no?...  
_

_-si, debe estar muy feliz, lo que me molesto es que no me invitara a su boda-comento Ginny haciendo pucheros  
_

_- a mi tampoco me invito No te preocupes…-"entonces si se caso"-… y ¿tus demás hermanos?-pregunto Harry tratando de quitarse de la mente la imagen De hermione junto aun francés que de seguro no la amaba, "¿Qué va a saber un francés de hermione? Además ella es mucho para cualquier francecito que se le cruce…"  
_

_-ah...Fred y George ya tienen su propia fabrica de productos de broma , se llama Brownis Weasley, han tenido mucho éxito ,lo visito cuando tengo vacaciones , Billly esta comprometido con Rachel , una compañera de su trabajo, charlie tiene una novia menor que por eso mama esta muy molesta con el ...  
_

_-¿que edad tiene su novia?-pregunto harry tratando de volver a la conversación  
_

_-18, charlie le lleva 13 años de diferencia, pero bueno, percy...a el ya no le he hablado... la ultima vez que lo vi fue en un centro comercial iba acompañado de una mujer, desde que se peleo con mis padres ya no supe nada de el.-Ginny parecía algo deprimida por lo que harry trato de cambiar de tema  
_

_-tengo muchas ganas de verlos –dijo harry  
_

_-pues te tengo una gran excusa para verlos-anuncio Ginny de nuevo con una sonrisa  
_

_- ¿cual?  
_

_-si no recuerdas, ron cumple años en una semana y le he preparado una fiesta sorpresa con la ayuda de Lavander…y claro que estas invitado  
_

_-es cierto…¿como pude olvidar su cumpleaños?...-se reclamaba a si mismo el ojiverde  
_

_-y ¿en donde piensan hacerle la fiesta?-pregunto Angelina quien miraba a Harry que aun se preguntaba como diablos había olvidado eso.  
_

_-bueno me he puesto de acuerdo con Lavander y se la haremos en la casa de mis padres , Ron había planeado visitarlos hoy por que esta de vacaciones y se quedara una semana y ahí le haremos su fiesta  
_

_- ¿a quien invitaron?-pregunto Harry esperanzado de ver de nuevo a sus amigos y sobre todo a la castaña…claro ya que era una de sus mejores amigas.  
_

_- a mis hermanos, y algunos amigos del colegio, también a Lupin, a Hagrid, y los antiguos profesores del colegio  
_

_-¿a todos?  
_

_- la mayoría, queremos que Ron se sienta a gusto-finalizo ginny mirando su reloj Muggle que su padre se había ganado en una subasta en el callejón diagon-...bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, seamus me esta esperando en el centro, mucho gusto en conocerte Angelina, y que bueno fue verte ha…Alex  
_

_-Igualmente, mucho gusto Ginny , y puedes venir cuando lo desees-invito Angelina Amigablemente_

_-si muchas gracias, nos vemos luego_

_-te acompaño a la puerta –dijo harry caballerosamente, una vez alejados de Angelina dijo-ginny crees ¿que...en la fiesta de ron se les ocurra hacer algo de magia?  
_

_-no lo se... ¿lo dices por Angelina?-Pregunto Ginny asomándose si la pelinegra no se acercaba  
_

_-si...no quiero que se de cuenta todavía, ¿me entiendes?  
_

_-claro harry, les diré que no hagan nada raro…aunque viniendo de ellos es imposible…no te preocupes ellos lo entenderán…  
_

_-gracias ginny, no se te olvide invitar a seamus a cenar  
_

_-no te preocupes, le diré, nos vemos._

_En algún lugar de Francia……………….._

_Hermione Granger , actual escritora de una editorial muy famosa en el mundo Muggle se encontraba sentada en un sillón , en sus delgados brazos tenia a su pequeña hija ,la cual era muy bonita , cuando dormía se veía muy frágil , acaricio el cabello de su hija y la fue a recostar a su cama , la tapo y salió de la habitación .Una vez fuero pudo ver a su marido quien se alistaba para salir  
_

_-¿ya te vas?-pregunto a su marido  
_

_-si...y tengo prisa-dijo fríamente aquel sujeto, tomando su maletín  
_

_-y ¿no te vas a despedir?-pregunto hermione con voz de queda  
_

_-¿no te dije que tengo prisa?...me tengo que ir, tengo una junta muy importante y no tengo tiempo para andar dando besitos de despedida…  
_

_-¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Últimamente ya no me besas, ni siquiera me abrazas…eres completamente otro…  
_

_-mira ahora no tengo tiempo para escuchar estupideces, mejor cuida a Caroline, que es lo que mejor sabes hacer…yo me voy a trabajar  
_

_-te recuerdo que no soy tu sirvienta…y caroline también es tu obligación…!eres su padre¡-Reclamo Hermione llegando a la histeria  
_

_-ja…pues mira que tengo mis dudas…_

_-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Hermione amenazadoramente_

_-nada ¿ok?...hablamos en la noche-dijo el hombre saliendo de la casa cerrando toscamente la puerta_

_  
Hermione solo se quedo parada apretando sus puños , sin poder decir nada ,, una lagrima recorrió su rostro, ¿Cómo es que se caso con ese hombre?_

_Rumbo a la madriguera……………………………_

_-Ron , ¿te sientes bien? Te vez pálido-pregunto su novia tocando su rostro  
_

_-no tengo nada Lavander, estoy nervioso ...sabes que hace mucho que no veo a mis padres...  
_

_-mi amor, no tienes por que estar nervioso todo saldrá bien-Lavander miro tiernamente a su novio y acaricio su rostro  
_

_-gracias por tus palabras, te amo-dijo ron mirándola con una gran sonrisa_

_-yo también-dijo besándolo tiernamente  
_

_-parece que ya llegamos –dijo ron al ver la casa de sus padres a lo lejos _

_En Londres……………………….._

_-¿hace mucho que llegaste?-pregunto seamus algo agitado ya que al ver llegar a ginny este corrió hacia a ella  
_

_-No, acabo de llegar –dijo ginny besándolo  
_

_-es que fui a comprar algo- dijo Seamus respirando agitadamente  
_

_-¿que cosa?-Ginny lo miro de manera insistente pero a cambio solo recibió una sonrisa de su novio  
_

_-es una sorpresa  
_

_-no seas malo…dime ¿es para mi?  
_

_-hum…no es para mi amiga la del antro…-Seamus se vio interrumpido ya que Ginny le golpeo el hombro-Jaja, claro que es pata ti, niña tontita-dijo harry abrazándola por los Hombros y encaminándola hacia su auto-pero…tendrás que esperar hasta la noche para verlo_

_-mmm…me muero de ganas de verlo...-dijo Ginny besándola pausada pero profundamente, una vez que terminaron su intercambio de saliva Ginny le comunico- oye harry nos invito a su casa, ¿quieres ir? di que si, yo se que quieres  
_

_-claro vamos _

_Nuevamente en Francia………………………….._

Hermione después de su "Platica constructiva" con su marido se dirigió a la casa de una amiga suya llamada Marcela , consigo llevaba a su hija ,quería desahogarse , y siempre contaba con ella para eso , la consideraba su mejor amiga en ese mundo de locos en el que vive , y por eso le agradecía enormemente a la vida haberla conocido, lo que no sabia es que esa "amistad" se vería manchada por el peor de castigos posibles que se le pudiera dar a una amiga ,apenas iba a tocar a la puerta cuando noto que estaba entre abierta , la castaña miro hacia los lados y en vista de que no había nadie opto por entrar , quizás seria mejor avisarle a Marcela que su puerta estaba abierta y por ende podría estar en peligro , que buena amiga era la castaña. 

_-Marcela?-llamo la castaña pero como no contestaba se preocupo y la busco por toda la casa ,era extraño no verla por ningun rincón , amenos que… faltaba ver en su habitación, mientras mas se acercaba mas se escuchaban suspiros y voces algo lejanas, pensando lo peor lentamente abrió la puerta y se llevo la peor sorpresa de su vida , su "amiga" estaba sobre Robert , el marido de Hermione quien ni siquiera se percato de su presencia,¿Qué diablos sucedía aquí? Bueno eso era una pregunta tonta ya que era obvio que sucedía ahí, después de unos segundos ,Marcela tuvo la decencia de mirar hacia la puerta y al ver a Hermione para frente a ellos , se congelo , su mentira se había Hundido como claramente lo haría su amistad , Marcela se aparto de Robert quien desconcertado le pregunto la razón , al ver que su amante miraba fijamente a la puerta , este se giro encontrándose con su aun esposa , quien lo miraba con , rencor , pero también con mucho dolor _

_-Hermione...-dijo su marido mientras se enredaba en una sabana acercándose a hermione y tomándola de los hombros  
_

_-quítate maldito, como te atreves a tocarme- dijo la castaña mirándolo con repugnancia ya muy herida  
_

_-esto es un error…ella…fue Marcela la que me  
_

_-Ten los pantalones para aceptar que eres un maldito infiel , y por supuesto que no es un error , un error fue casarme contigo, crees que no me había dado cuenta que solo te casaste conmigo por que estaba embarazada ¿, pero claro un miembro de la familia mas importante de Francia no podía quedar como un bastardo , yo hice lo posible para que pudiéramos vivir como un matrimonio , y ahora me doy cuenta que todo ese esfuerzo fue en vano-un liquido salino comenzó a hacerse presente en el rostro de la castaña ._

_-Hermione , entiéndeme , yo la verdad no te quería , si esa noche que tuvimos hace 3 años fue espectacular ,pero era solo esa noche, yo nunca pensé que quedarías embarazada ...  
_

_-y por que me decías que me amabas?-lo corto fría mente- no era mas facial abandonarme con la niña? Me habría evitado este "espectáculo"  
_

_-algo tenia que hacer para que te acostaras conmigo...-intento decir pero hermione le había dado tremenda cachetada que en su cara le dejo marcada su mano, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pidiera ser tan cruel?, Hermione estaba apunto de contestarle cuando Caroline comenzó a llorar histéricamente, posiblemente los gritos de sus padres la pusieron nerviosa-y ¿tu no vas a decir nada?, o ¿me vas a decir que este se te metió en la cama?y tu indefensa no pudiste hacer nada_

_-Hermione…-le costaba tanto decir su nombre, sabia que había cometido una estupidez y ahora pagaría ese precio, perdiéndola a ella-fue…no se que me paso…_

_-¿sabes que?, ahórrate tus excusas, falta te harán cuando pierdas tu dignidad-dijo Hermione girándose y saliendo por aquella puerta de la habitación, ¿tantos momentos y recuerdos se perdieron por simple placer? ¿Es posible que después de una traición así puedas volver a amar? _

Uff aki esta el capi algo editado no fue mucho pero espero que les guste, ahí saludos a todos los Hyhr maniacos jeje en especial a la LPDF nos vemos

Atte: gabypotter9889


	2. rencuentro

_**Ya había pasado una semana , ginny estaba muy estresada por la fiesta sorpresa que le había preparado a ron , estos últimos días ella había ido de casa en casa a invitar a todos sus ex compañeros . con la ayuda de lavander escondió todos los adornos que habían preparado . **_

_**-muy bien ya esta todo listo, en unos minutos llegaran todos-dijo ginny  
-ron llegara en una hora , lo mande a comprar algunas cosas para sus papas -comento lavander  
-muy bien, espero que no llegue antes que los invitados...-dijo la pelirroja cuando alguien tocaba la puerta  
-voy a abrir-dijo lavander, al abrir se encontró con una ex compañera del colegio, parvati patil acompañada de un hombre muy apuesto  
-hola lavander-dijo la mujer abrazándola –te presento a Eric, es mi novio  
-mucho gusto –dijo lavander –pero pasen  
-hola ginny-dijo parvati abrazándola  
-parv? Te vez muy diferente , te ha hecho bien irte a vivir a la playa-dijo mirándola y era verdad tenia un cuerpo envidiable y bronceado espectacular-y padma?  
-la ultima vez que hable con ella fue hace 2 semanas , la invitaste?  
-claro, dijo que haría lo posible por venir  
-voy a abrir están tocando –dijo lavander – harry? Pero que guapo estas , pasa –dijo dejándolo pasar  
-tu también te vez bien lav , como has estado?-0//0  
-muy bien, aya en Australia la vida no es tan acarreada como en Londres , es mas tranquilo-n.n  
-me imagino que si ...  
-hola harry-dijo ginny –recuerdas a parvati?  
-como olvidar a mi primera pareja en un baile , digo además de esa tía de dudley...-T.T  
- si como olvidar esa noche que íbamos de pareja y terminamos separados- n.n  
-si discúlpame por eso..yo estaba atontado con cho que...  
-eso ya es pasado , ahora dame un abrazo –dijo parvati- mira te presento a Eric , mi novio  
-mucho gusto Eric..?  
-Craig, Eric Craig-comento el joven  
-yo soy Harry potter-dijo harry extendiendole su mano  
-no puedo creer que te tenga en frente-dijo demostrandole una gran sonrisa  
-mira yo no soy un artista o alguien que busque fama soy una persona normal -dijo harry algo ofendido**_

_**-lo siento -se disculpo eric o//o  
-no te preocupes , yo no quería reaccionar así..  
-olvídalo.-dijo Eric sonriendo n.n  
-harry y Angelina?-pregunto ginny 0.o?  
- a esta en el carro, se esta maquillando, como salimos tarde de la casa no le dio tiempo de arreglarse , fue una tortura venir desde la casa hasta acá en auto , no estaba acostumbrado a venir aquí en auto...bueno solo en el de tu padre -n.n**_

_**toc toc **_

_**-voy abrir-dijo lavander  
-hola-n.n  
-tu debes ser angélica-0.o?  
-Angelina , Angelina sullivan  
-mucho gusto Angelina , yo soy lavander la novia de ron weasley-n.n  
-el gusto es mío-n.n  
-amor acá estoy –dijo harry dijo harry haciendo señas para que lo viera  
-hola-dijo Eric saludando a Angelina  
-hola, tu también eres amigo de Alex?-n.n?  
-Alex?-0.o?  
-si amor, bueno amigos no tanto apenas nos conocemos , mira no recuerda que me llamo Alex-n.n"  
-pero no eres harry p...  
-si así me dicen mis amigos harry , verdad gin?-T.T n.n"  
-si , Alex –parvati, lavander y Eric miraban confundidos 0.o?  
-este...pasen ala sala –dijo ginny n.n" **_

_**minutos después ya habían llegado seamus finnigan , padma patil, colin creve , dean Thomas , remus lupin , y otros mas **_

_**-ginny , están tocando-informo seamus , la pelirroja se dirigio a la entrada,  
al abrir la puerta se encontró con una gran amiga , hermione granger, en sus brazos llevaba a una niña muy hermosa .  
-hermione?-o.o?  
-si, hola gin-n.n  
-que gusto verte, no sabes cuanto te extrañaba-n.n  
-yo también-n.n  
-esta hermosa niña, es tu hija verdad?-n.n  
-se llama caroline-n.n  
-hola caroline-dijo ginny tomándole la mano pero la niña comenzó a llorar  
-que pasa?-0.o?  
-no te conoce, esta asustada , ya mi amor ya no llores-dijo hermione abrazándola  
-ven pasa , ya están casi todos acá -n.n  
-hola hermione-dijo lavander –que niña mas bonita -n.n  
-seamus ven , mira a la bebe-dijo ginny n.n  
-hola hermione-dijo este – ella es tu hija?-0.o?  
-si, como han estado?-n.n  
-muy bien –contestaron los 3 -n.n  
-ginny en donde están los refrescos...hermione?-0.o?  
-harry?-0.o?  
-¿cómo estas?-n.n  
-bien y tu-0//o  
-también, te vez muy guapa ,y esta señorita?-dijo mirando a la niña  
-es caroline, mi hija-0//0  
-es hermosa , se parece a la madre-n.n  
-gracias-dijo la castaña sonrojándose o//o  
-amor ya los encontraste?-dijo Angelina acercándose n.n  
-que?..ah no , amor ella es hermione granger , una gran amiga-dijo harry sonriendo n.n  
-mucho gusto , Angelina sullivan-n.n  
-el gusto es mío-n.n  
-es tu hija?-0.o?  
-si-n.n  
-es muy bonita , y el padre?-0.o?  
A hermione se le borro la sonrisa del rostro  
- ah...el esta trabajando...no pudo venir-u.u  
-ah lo siento,voy abuscar los refrescos nos vemos-n.n  
-alguien llego, no es ron? -Pregunto ginny 0.o? **_

_**-escuchen todos parece que ya llego ron, escóndanse todos –dijo lavander , cuando ya todos estaban ocultos y apagaron las luces , alguien se acercaba a la puerta , lentamente giro la perilla y entro **_

_**-¡sorpresa!-gritaron todos , pero se callaron al ver que la persona que había llegado no era ron , si no neville **_

_**-ah, es neville-dijo seamus  
-si quieren me voy-dijo algo ofendido T.T  
-neville no te hagas el sufrido y abrázame.-dijo ginny n.n  
-hola neville –dijo seamus n.n  
-hola seamus , por que me gritaron sorpresa-0.o?  
-creíamos que eras ron, tenemos que estar preparados para cuando llegue-n.n  
-pero ron estaba afuera cuando llegue-0.o  
-que????-0.o???  
Seamus volteo y vio a ron  
-hola seamus-dijo ron n.n  
-ron que?...oigan todos ya llego ron-grito seamus y todos se escondieron y apagaron las luces  
-no sean idiotas esta aquí conmigo- --#  
todos miraron hacia seamus y vieron al pelirrojo , se quedaron sin habla , cuando había entrado  
-...¡sorpresa! – n.n grito harry y todos lo miraron - -#?  
-hola harry , que bueno que viniste-dijo abrazándolo-n.n  
-amigo ya te extrañaba-T.T  
-yo igual-T.T  
-amor esto no es como lo planee –dijo parvati desanimada**_

_**-tranquila amor...muchas gracias a todos por venir-n.n**_

_**-buenas tardes –dijo una voz que harry reconocía muy bien  
-profesor dumbledore-0.o?-pregunto harry al escuchar a su antiguo director  
-hola Alex –dijo acercándose a el y guiñándole un ojo  
-hola, (como sabia que se hacia llamar Alex) 0.o?  
-Hola profesor –dijo hermione n.n  
-mira como has crecido hermione-dijo el hombre dándole una sonrisa n.n  
-si , mucho-n.n  
-hola Caroline-n.n  
-¿cómo supo su nombre?-pregunto hermione confundida 0.o?  
-recuerda algo hermione a albus dumbledore no se le escapa nada-n.n  
-que buen disfraz-dijo Angelina a dumbledore n.n  
-si, me lo hizo una señora ya grande pero todavía hace buenos trabajos  
el hombre llevaba una túnica roja con estrellas doradas y un sombrero dorado  
-buenas tardes-dijo un hombre de una gran estatura , llevaba puesto un abrigo de topo y una corbata roja (algo extravagante como siempre)  
-Alex no me dijiste que podíamos venir vestidos –dijo Angelina o.0  
-a...a mi tampoco me dijeron –dijo Alex( harry) o.0  
-Angelina me podrías ayudar con la comida?-dijo ginny -n.n  
-claro, ahora vuelvo amor-dijo besándolo rápidamente -n.n  
-hagrid como estas?-pregunto hermione n.n  
-muy bien , y tu? Mira que mujer mas hermosa-n.n  
-gracias-dijo sonrojándose-voy a cambiar de pañal a Carolina-la castaña se dirigio al baño  
-harry , por que esa mujer te llama Alex?-pregunto hagrid o.o?  
-es que ella es muggle y no sabe que soy mago, tuve que fingir llamarme Alex u.u  
-ah...u.u  
-profesor como supo que me hacia llamar Alex?-o.0?  
-nunca pierdo tiempo para saber que han hecho mis alumnos favoritos después de 5 años n.n  
-y el cumplañero?-pregunto hagrid -n.n?  
-hagrid?-dijo ron sorprendido-que bueno que estas aquí –dijo abrazándolo n.n  
-a mi también me da gusto verte, cuantos años cumples?-n.n  
-23, ya estoy viejo verdad?-n.n  
-eso es lo que te iba a decir-dijeron unas voces detrás de ron -n.n  
-fred? George?-0.o?  
-si hermanito , danos un abrazo-dijo fred n.n  
-ya extrañábamos molestarte –dijo el otro gemelo n.n  
-acaban de llegar?-n.n?  
-si, teníamos mucho trabajo y se nos hizo tarde-u.u  
-pero mira nada mas , ahí esta Angelina Jonson , vamos george invítala a salir-n.n  
-no después de la ultima cita que tuve con ella no me atrevo a invitarla-u.u  
-que paso?-pregunto ron o.o?  
-george estaba bailando con Angelina y esta fue a tomar un poco de ponche , cuando regreso encontró a tu hermanito bailando con otra, lo que hizo fue tomar la jarra del ponche y se la tiro a george n.n  
-bueno fue un error, hola harry no te había visto-u.u  
-hola george , como les ha ido en su negocio-n.n  
-muy bien , últimamente han llegado muchos comerciantes que quieren promocionar nuestros productos-n.n  
-si pero no le llegan al precio-u.u  
- hola Fred , George –dijo hermione n.n  
-hermione? Como has cambiado….por que no me case contigo, estas Hermosa  
-gracias fred , tu también te vez guapo-o//o  
-si yo siempre , pero que niña mas bonita , que es tuya?-n.n  
-mi hija-n.n  
-enserio?, pero cuando...?-o.0?  
-días antes de que cumpliera 20 años-n.n  
-puedo cargarla?-pregunto george-n.n?  
-si, pero creo que no va a querer-u.u  
-estaría loca si no quiere que la cargue, quien se resiste a mi?-n.n  
Al momento de cargarla la niña comenzó llorar  
-no , no llores -T.T  
-te dije-u.u  
-a ver george, tu tienes las manos frías , dame a la niña-dijo fred pero la niña seguía llorando-ya se george comienza a hacer caras –hicieron varios y gestos graciosos pero la niña no se tranquilizaba **_

_**–cántale fred-n.n  
-un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña...  
-la vas a dejar sorda-dijo ron -u.u  
-a ver damela fred-dijo harry u.u  
-no harry todas lloran cuando están contigo-u.u  
-damela-u.u  
fred le entrego la niña pero seguía llorando  
-a ver chiquita no llores –dijo abrazándola y la niña dejo de llorar  
-como lo hizo-o.0?  
-se llama tacto , algo que ustedes no tienen-dijo harry u.u  
-mira hay galletas-dijeron los gemelos y se fueron n.n  
-no han cambiado nada-dijo ron u.u  
-espero que tu tampoco-dijo hermione sonriéndole n.n  
-escuche bien , hermione Granger extraña al viejo ron?-o.0?  
-aunque no lo creas si-u.u  
-estoy en shock , yo espero que ya no te la pases estudiando o leyendo-0.o?  
-eso va estar muy difícil Ronald-u.u  
-no, ustedes tampoco han cambiado-dijo harry con la niña en sus brazos n.n  
-he leído el profeta y dice que has entrado al equipo de Inglaterra –dijo hermione-me da mucho gusto n.n  
-si , es algo que aun no me creo-n.n  
-también trabajas como auror supremo verdad?-o.o?  
-si, tu sabes que siempre quise ser auror-u.u  
-pero también he oído de ti en las noticias muggles , eres empresario se relaciones internacionales –dijo hermione n.n  
-si ese trabajo es para despistar a Angelina , no sabe que soy mago-u.u  
-y nunca vas a decirle ¿-o.0?  
-claro..pero ahora no .-u.u  
-y como crees que lo tome?-o.0?  
-no lo se-u.u  
-pues estará loca si por ser mago te dejara ,ya no hay hombres como tu de trabajadores y que sean fieles-u.u  
-gracias , pero tu esposo no es trabajador ¿-o.0?  
-eh...si claro que es trabajador , lo que intento decir es que no te debería dejar tan fácil mente -0//0...**_

_**-me escuchan todos, si gustan sentarse para que les sirvamos su comida –dijo lavander **_

_**todos tomaron una silla y se sentaron, la comida estaba deliciosa , después de abrir los regalos y de comer pastel uno por uno se empezaron a ir .  
ya solo quedaban los weasley , seamus , harry, Angelina, hermione , hagrid ,lavander, dumbledore y lupin. **_

_**-billy mira este dulce de sandia , esta muy rico ¿quieres? –dijo fred  
-crees que voy a caer tan fácilmente- --#  
-es cierto , mejor voy con charlie-u.u  
-hola Angelina ( es la novia de harry no Angelina Jonson ), te gustaría probar un dulce ¿-pregunto george n.n  
-claro-dijo tomando un dulce –de que es ¿ o.o?  
-de menta-n.n  
-ah, sabe raro-o.0  
-enserio,?-o.0?  
-si...ya no siento mi lengua –dijo Angelina asustada 0.0¡  
-Angelina¡-grito harry acercándose a ella , la pobre mujer tenia la lengua tan grande que arrastraba en el suelo  
-que le diste george?-0.0?  
-solo un dulce ...espera , en esta bolsa eran los dulces de broma,.perdona harry yo le quería dar un dulce normal ...  
-como le puedo quitar este hechizo?-o.0?  
-déjame traer el antídoto-0.0  
cuando le dio el antídoto la lengua de Angelina volvió a la normalidad –que esta pasando Alex , desde que llegamos he visto hombre extraños , cuando fui a la cocina yo estoy segura que vi un plato flotar y ahora este idiota me dio un dulce que me agrando la lengua  
-yo no soy ningún idiota –se defendió george 0.0  
-tranquilo george.-le dijo hermione o.o  
-que se cree esta al venir a mi casa y decirme idiota  
-george tranquilo –dijo ron – harry será mejor que te la lleves  
-si , disculpa ron no quería que esto terminara así  
-no pasa nada , después te hablo  
-harry espera-dijo dumbledore- puedo borrarle la memoria –le susurro  
-enserio?-o.o?  
-si, mira se que no querías que se enterara así, así que pretendemos que nada paso, solo le dejare el recuerdo de cuando llegaron , de ahí en adelante no se acordara de nada  
-esta bien-u.u  
-Angelina , memorias rotas, recuerdos olvidados cuando despiertes ya todo habrás olvidado-dijo dumbledore y una luz recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer  
-Alex?-o.0?  
-que pasa amor?-n.n  
-que me paso?-o.0?**_

_**-nada , te sentiste mal y ya nos íbamos a la casa  
-pero si acabamos de llegar-0.0  
-lo se pero tu salud primero-u.u  
Angelina muy confundida miro a todos  
-bueno muchas gracias señores weasley  
-de nada ha...Alex aquí siempre será tu casa  
-nos vemos ron-dijo abrazándolo-que te la pases bien  
-adiós ha..Alex –dijo ginny abrazándolo  
también se despidió de todos los demás  
-nos vemos hermione-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla –adiós carol-le dijo ala niña  
y salieron de la casa **_

_**cuando ya todos se fueron solo quedaban los weasley , y hermione **_

_**-ginny te quería preguntar algo-le dijo hermione  
-claro que pasa?-o.o  
-este supe que estas vendiendo tu casa-u.u  
-si-o.o  
-bueno este quería comprarla-u.u  
-en serio? Y tu casa en Francia?-o.o?  
-bueno yo me voy a mudar a Londres con caroline-u.u  
-y tu marido?-o.o?  
-el por el trabajo se va a quedar allá-dijo la mujer anque ella sabia en el fondo que todo era una vil mentira  
-a ...bueno cuando quieras irte a la casa...  
-quería irme desde hoy-u.u  
-a bueno vamos para que te muestre la casa-n.n  
-gracias-u.u  
-oye te sucede ¿ desde que llegaste note que estas triste  
-es que tuve un mal día-u.u  
-ahhh, déjame avisarle a seamus que ya nos vamos  
-ok -u.u **_

_**cuando una persona nos hiere sentimos que el mundo se nos vino a bajo , pero nunca nos hemos puesto a pensar por que sufrimos por alguien que no vale la pena , nosotros mismos nos hacemos infelices con la mentalidad que tenemos, si solamente pensáramos claro y recordáramos lo bueno de aquella relación no nos sentiremos lastimados , en cambio tenemos aquella mala actitud de quejarnos de todo, de solo recordar los problemas que tuvimos con esa persona , por que no dejarla atrás? Por que no pensar en un futuro en vez de quedarnos atascados en un pasado? Abramos los ojos **_

_**...continuara... **_

_**"gabypotter9889" **_


	3. despues de hogwarts

_**capitulo 3: despues de hogwarts**_

_**Era fin de semana y hermione se encontraba decorando su nueva casa , mientras tanto caroline se encontraba viendo un programa educativo, de vez en cuando salía un oso y bailaba y cantaba una canción que decía " todos a bailar , que este es un día especial , muevan su colita como la osa Nina ,parecía que no le gustaba por que cada vez que salía un oso que hablaba la niña hacia muecas o le aventaba ala Tv. un juguete  
-ya te dije que no hagas eso caroline –la regaño su madre  
hermione fue a su recamara a dejar unas blusas y cuando regreso vio que la niña ya no estaba viendo el programa del oso si no una telenovela , la niña murmuraba cosas extrañas a la televisión que su madre no entendía ( esta niña me recuerda a mi sobrina ) **_

_**-pero...como?..-dijo hermione 0.o? mirando a la niña , la televisión estaba sobre una mesa que la niña no podría alcanzar –ven vamos a cambiarte de ropa ...vamos a ir con tu tía ginny ( tía por que es como su hermana)  
...**_

_**-amor ya esta el desayuno-dijo Angelina n.n  
-ummm se ve muy rico-dijo su novio n.n  
-es por que lo esta-n.n  
-aunque no se si probarlo ...recuerdas lo del pavo?-u.u  
-ese fue un accidente-n.n"  
-da gracias a dios de que no me hubiera tragado la cuchara-0.n  
-hubiera sido muy divertido-n.n  
-si súper divertido –dijo Alex ( harry) reprochándole-u.u  
-vas a ir con tu amigo?-n.n  
-si dijo que quería hablar conmigo...como llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, queremos platicar –dijo comenzando a comer n.n  
-ah...hoy voy a ir con mi hermana al centro comercial-u.u  
-ah ok...oye y has hablado con tus papas?-u.u  
-ah tu sabes que a mi papa nunca le agrado que saliera contigo así que no he hablado con el-u.u  
- amor no me gusta que te pelees con tu familia por mi culpa...  
-no es tu culpa , yo decidí estar contigo...se que a mis papas no les encanto la idea de que viviera contigo antes de casarnos pero ellos no deciden que hacer con mi vida ...-u.u  
-es que me siento culpable...si pudiera hablar con tus padres...  
-quieres hablar con mis papas?-o.0?  
-...si...  
-bueno les puedo decir que si quieren venir a cenar ...y así hablamos con ellos-n.n  
-si ...invítalos ...yo hablare con ellos-u.u  
-te amo –dijo Angelina ( aunque no lo crean no soporto esto) n.n  
-lo se –dijo Alex ( y menos esto u.u)  
-eres un creído sabes ?-u.u  
-si lo se –dijo besándola tiernamente ( créanme que me odio u.u")  
-oye tienes que alimentar a rody.. se veía pálido .-u.u  
-es cierto desde el viernes que no come-dijo Alex levantándose y agarrando la bolsa de las croquetas.**_

__

_**-como amaneció mi bebe ?-pregunto seamus acostándose en la cama de ginny  
-muy bien y tu ?-dijo abrazándolo n.n  
-ummm bien solo que la cama estaba un poco dura ...ah y ron ronca-u.u  
-es que esa cama es la mas vieja y ron siempre ha roncado-u.u  
-pero no importa , lavander no ronca?-o.0?  
-parece que no.-u.u  
-tu roncas ?-o.0?  
-no-u.u  
-como sabes?-o.0?  
-por que hablamos de esto?-pregunto ginny confundida u.u?  
-no se-u.u  
-te despertaste hace mucho?-u.u  
-hace 1 hora -u.u  
-pero si es muy temprano-u.u  
-es que yo ya me tengo que ir a Italia , mi primo me dijo que hablaron de la escuela y tengo que ir a una junta , además tengo que ir a ver si esta bien mi departamento..ya sabes que siempre es un peligro-u.u  
-no te puedes quedar un día mas?-u.u  
-no...lo de la junta es urgente -u.u  
-bueno...te perderás de la cena a la que te iba a invitar -u.u  
-si ..pero después podremos ir no?-T.T  
-si...por favor ve a mi departamento y dile a Karen ( es su compañera de cuarto) que tiene que pagar la renta del departamento-n.n  
-claro...te voy a extrañar-u.u  
-yo también...pero te voy a ver en 5 días ..-u.u  
-oye estaba pensando..extrañas a tu familia?-u.u  
-si-o.o  
-mira por que no te quedas estos días aquí mientras yo vendo el departamento y compramos uno aquí ..para los 2-n.n  
-que?...vamos a vivir juntos ¿-o.0?  
-si...no te gustaría ¿-o.o?  
-claro que si...pero no es muy pronto ...solo hemos andado 1 año ...-o.o  
-creí que me amabas-u.u  
-si te amo..-o.o  
-pues no parece...para mi este año ha sido el mejor de mi vida y para ti no es nada-u.u  
-yo no dije eso-o.o  
-sabes que ? no importa ...-dijo seamus saliendo de la habitación  
-seamus –dijo ginny tratando de alcanzarlo pero ya se habia ido , sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos .**_

__

_**toc toc **_

_**-yo abro –dijo grito ron y se dirigio a la puerta  
-hola ron-dijo hermione -n.n  
-hola herm...como estas?-n.n?  
-muy bien y tu?-n.n  
-también-n.n-pero pasa ..siéntate ..quieres algo de tomar?  
-agua-n.n  
-ahora vuelvo-n.n  
-hola hermione –dijo lavander quien estaba en la sala  
-hola como estas ¿-n.n  
-bien ...vienes a ver a ginny?-o.o?  
-si-n.n  
-esta algo deprimida..no se por que , ahora se esta bañando-u.u  
-deprimida? Pero cuando hable con ella estaba muy bien-o.o  
lavander solo encogió sus hombros  
-aquí esta tu agua –dijo ron n.n  
-gracias-n.n  
-de nada ...hola caroline quieres un dulce..?-n.n  
-espera ¡¡¡ es un dulce de tus hermanos?-o.o?  
-no...son dulces muggles ...tenia curiosidad de probarlos ..hay unos riquísimos-n.n  
-esta bien puedes darle uno –dijo hermione ya mas tranquila  
caroline parecía fascinada con el dulce  
**_

_**toc toc  
**_

_**-yo abro –dijo lavander  
-y tus padres ron? –pregunto hermione n.n  
-mi mama fue con mi tía rose , y mi papa fue al ministerio-u.u  
-hola-dijo harry al otro lado de la puerta  
-hola harry , como estas?-dijo ron cuando lo vio entrar  
-muy bien y tu ?-n.n  
-súper-n.n  
-hola hermione-n.n  
-hola-n.n 0//0  
-hola caroline ...se ve que tienes hambre –dijo al ver a la niña con el dulce  
-bueno siempre he querido saber que le sucedió a harry potter después de salir de hogwarts –dijo ron n.n- por que no te sientas y nos cuentas  
-jeje claro- n.n bueno cuando salimos creí que iba a ser infeliz pues ustedes eran todo para mi , ...recuerdo que lo primero que hice al salir del colegio fue largarme de la casa de mis tíos , con el dinero que tenia en el banco me compre un apartamento en Londres , como saque buenas calificaciones pude convertirme en auror pero para eso tuve que pasar por muchas pruebas ..algunas veces tenia que ir en mi capa de invisibilidad para observar como trabajaban los aaurores ..ya cuando cumplí 19 años me convertí en un auror profesional , recuerdo que una noche nos informaron que mortifagos habían atacado a muggles entonces a mi me mandaron junto a otros aurores a detener a los mortifagos , esa noche rescate a muchos muggles entre ellos a Angelina ahí la conocí , después de eso no se por que siempre me la encontraba y me di cuenta que era mi vecina , después nos hicimos novios , ese año tuve que buscar un trabajo muggle por que no quería que se asustara al saber que soy mago , fui a una entrevista para un trabajo de relaciones internacionales y me dieron el puesto, con el dinero de ese trabajo me compre una casa para Angelina y para mi , en esos días solo tenia 20 años , cuando estaba en una expedición en hogwarts por que se rumoraba que había mortifagos en el colegio me encontré con Michael es mi entrenador y antiguo guardián y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Inglaterra , me dijo que necesitaba un buscador y yo feliz acepte el trabajo , hace un año me nombraron capitán del equipo , y también hace un año me nombraron superior de los aurores , yo voy al mando de ellos y en el trabajo muggle ya me dieron mi propia oficina y todo, por eso soy muy feliz , no me falta nada  
-que bien harry , te ha ido súper bien-dijo hermione n.n  
-y tu que hiciste herm-pregunto ron o.o?  
-bueno al igual que harry me deprimí por que ..no se, los extrañaba demasiado , recuerdo que entre a una academia para escritores profesionales , en donde me dieron mi diploma por la mejor escritora de los últimos 5 años en la academia , a los 19 años me dieron trabajo en una empresa para que escribiera reportajes para después publicarlos en el periódico y en revistas , recuerdo que me mandaron a Francia por que recién había ocurrido un atentado contra Francia...ahí conocí a robert ..mi esposo , tenia que entrevistarlo , no se como fue pero me enamore de el ,nos casamos unos meses después , pocos meses después y nació caroline , en es empresa dure 2 años , pero eso no era lo mío...lo mío era escribir pero no reportajes , así que me uni a la editorial troyano y ahora escribo mis propios libros , y desde entonces me dedico a eso  
-me da gusto que hayas cumplido tu sueño –dijo harry n.n  
--herm de casualidad tu eescribiste un reportaje acerca de los elfos domésticos? o.o?  
-a si se me paso eso, a los 18 trabaje en el profeta , en ese tiempo en el profeta ya no eran mentirosos pues ya no estaba sketer así que yo fui como reportera y escribí sobre los elfos  
-si...mi mama me dijo que alguien había escrito de los elfos y pensé en ti - ¬¬  
-y tu ron que hiciste?-n.n"  
-bueno yo cuando salí lo primero que hice fue buscar lugar en algún equipo de quidditch , tarde 2 años para que me dieran el puesto de guardián en el equipo trebols green , durante esos 2 años trabaje en una tienda de artículos de quidditch en el callejón diagon ..me pagaban poco pero sacaba algo de dinero , cuando por fin me dieron el puesto de guardián mi mundo dio un giro , me pagaban demasiado , el entrenador me dijo que me fuera vivir a Australia y yo acepte , ahí casualmente me encontré a lavander y ...nos hicimos novios-dijo ron mirando a su novia con una sonrisa  
-y tu que hacías allá lavander?-pregunto hermione n.n  
-me mude con mi prima a su departamento-n.n  
-ah-n.n  
-oigan tienen hambre?-n.n  
-yo si-dijo ron n.n  
-vengan vamos a comer-dijo lavander n.n  
**_

__

_**en un lugar lejano se encontraba un hombre con una varita en su mano , detrás de el había cientos de hombres encapuchados  
-ah llegado la hora mis hombres ...la hora de mi retorno...¡ lord voldemort ha vuelto¡-grito  
todos los demos hombres comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir animadamente **_

_**...notas de la autora... **_

_**holaaaaaaaaaaan de nuevo espero que les allá gustado el capitulo ..como vieron voldemort ha vuelto..esto traerá muchas consecuencias aunque algunas serán buenas.. ( cuales serán?) pero bbueno ya no puedo decir nada mas .bueno nos vemos en mi proximo cap cuidense y recuerden la magia si existe solo busca en lo mas profundo de tu corazon y la encontraras ...ah y lean mis otros fics **_

_**gabypotter9889**_


	4. el retorno de voldemort 1 parte

_**Capitulo 4: el retorno de voldemort **_

_**La noche cada vez era mas fría , el aire era tan fuerte que azotaba a las ventanas , harry se encontraba profundamente dormido , mientras tanto su novia se veía mal , parecía tener una pesadilla. **_

_**Inexpiablemente se encontraba en la calle prive provat , en donde en un tiempo pasado ella vivía , se oían gritos por todas partes , su casa estaba en llamas , un miedo terrible recorrió su cuerpo , no se podía mover de la impresión , la gente comenzaba a correr en todas direcciones , Angelina miro por todos lados y solo veía a gente flotando en el cielo ¿cómo era posible que flotaran? Se pregunto , cuando fijo su mirada en una calle un ejercito de hombres enmascarados marchaba en dirección hacia ella , lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr , todo era un caos , niños lloraban, los perros ladraban , gente herida ,esto no le podía estar pasando a ella , se sorprendió al ver a un grupos de hombres entre ellos un joven como de unos 19 años , extrañamente llevaban una especie de varita en su mano , de repente comenzaron a tener un duelo muy extraño con los enmascarados , decían palabras extrañas y de sus varitas salían rayos de luces , como si fuera magia ( jajajajaja) .este duelo se convirtió en algo brutal , muchos hombres estaban tendidos en el suelo , parecían muertos. **_

_**-Darriel, ayuda a Edwin esta herido-grito ese joven hombre  
-harry¡ cuidado-grito darriel  
-crucio-grito un hombre enmascarado  
-ahhhhhhhhhhhh-harry cayo al suelo  
-expelliarmus –grito darriel y la varita del hombre salió volando –inmovilus –dijo y el hombre quedo congelado  
-harry estas bien?-le pregunto darriel  
-si...ve con Edwin –dijo harry con dificultad **_

_**-ahhhhhhhhhh-se escuchó un grito desde unas cuadras atrás **_

_**-yo me encargo ve con Edwin-dijo harry  
-pero estas herido no podrás con ellos...  
- ve-dijo harry  
-lo que digas harry.- dijo darriel resignado  
Angelina corría , un hombre la perseguía ¿qué esta pasando?  
Se pregunto , no sabia que hacer, entro en una casa y se escondió en ella, no había rastro de ningún habitante de esa casa. **_

_**-¿en donde estas maldita?-grito el hombre y comenzó a buscarla , Angelina se escondió detrás de un sillón , lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, cerro sus ojos y miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recordaba su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, recordaba su primer novio, recordaba cuando conoció a sus mejores amigas, también recordó cuando se graduó de la escuela y cuando consiguió su primer trabajo, de repente todo desapareció , abrió sus ojos y aquel hombre la miraba atentamente  
-avada kedav...  
-avada kedavra¡-grito harry y el hombre cayo en seco  
-¿estas bien?-le pregunto a Angelina y esta por instinto lo abrazo  
-gracias-dijo mirando fijamente a aquel joven  
Angelina abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes **_

_**-¿tenias una pesadilla?-le pregunto su novio  
-si...una muy extraña...  
-¿qué soñaste?-o.0?  
-bueno...yo estaba en prive provet ...ahí era en donde yo vivía hace unos años ...había hombres enmascarados que perseguían a la gente y ..no me vas a creer pero..hacían flotar a las personas... **_

_**-esto no esta bien-susurro harry para si mismo  
-¿qué dijiste?-pregunto Angelina  
-nada...¿qué mas paso?-0.o?  
-bueno yo corría y vi a grupo de hombres...estos eran buenos...ayudaban a las personas y las cuidaban ...había un hombre..que se parecía a...a ti  
-a mi?-harry comenzó a preocuparse mas o.o?"  
-si...es loco no?, le decían harry y tus amigos te llaman así-u.u  
-si..que raro-n.n"  
-bueno un hombre de los malos me persiguió yo me escondí en una casa , cuando estaba apunto de matarme el hombre que se parece a ti me salvo-finalizo Angelina  
-sabes que? Tengo que ir al baño-dijo harry n.n  
-ah bueno ..ve-o.o  
-eh? Ah si-n.n"  
harry saco una llave plateada que estaba dentro de una cajón , con ella abrió un especie de armario, ahí dentro había una piedra en un frasco , la saco y harry de repente desapareció. **_

_**-harry ¿qué haces aquí?-o.o?**_

__

_**-vamos Caroline , tienes que dormirte ya –dijo su madre u.u  
-no..quielo vel la tele-T.T  
-mañana la vez-dijo hermione u.u  
-no-le contesto su hija con un tono altanero  
-si-¬¬  
-no-u.u  
-no me conteste, ahora se va dormir-¬¬  
-no-u.u  
-quieres que te castigue ¿-¬¬  
-no- u.u  
-a dormir entonces- ¬¬  
-no- u.u  
-caroline...-¬¬  
**_

_**.toc toc **_

_**hermione se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió , se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Marcela ( su ex amiga) **_

_**-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto hermione muy sorprendida -¬¬?  
-necesito hablar contigo?-u.u  
-lo que pasa es que después de que te metiste con mi marido me da asco hablar contigo- ¬¬  
-se que lo que hice esta mal..pero me arrepiento..tu eres mi mejor amiga...  
-era tu mejor amiga-aclaro la castaña ¬¬  
-todos cometemos errores ...  
-pero sabes que tu no solo cometiste un error si no que destruiste un matrimonio...  
-por favor hermione ..tu sabes que lo que tenias con Robert no era un matrimonio  
-y eso te da derecho a acostarte con el? –dijo hermione casi gritando ¬¬#**_

_**-no...solo te pido que me perdones...  
-si lo hago como estoy segura que no me volverás a hacer lo mismo?- ¬¬  
-hermione tu sabes que tu y caroline son todo lo que tengo...sabes que yo con mi familia no me llevo bien...tu eres como mi hermana ...y estoy muy arrepentida por lo que hice ...solo te pido una oportunidad- T.T  
-tienes en cuenta que tardare en volver a confiar en ti?-pregunto hermione u.u  
-completamente- u.u  
-luego hablamos...caroline ya se tiene que dormir- ¬¬  
-ok...y hermione yo nunca hice esto para lastimarte- u.u  
-esta bien...mañana hablamos- u.u  
-adiós-dijo marcela**_

__

_**ron y lavander se encontraban en la madriguera . **_

_**-oye ron ...oí que iras a Australia mañana , es verdad?-pregunto su novia o.o?  
-si...mi entrenador nos cito a todos los jugadores del equipo-dijo ron u.u  
-entonces me quedare sola esta semana ¿ -T.T  
-lav ya habíamos hablado de esto, tu sabes que mi trabajo es algo muy importante para mi- u.u  
-es mas importante que yo?-pregunto lavander ¬¬  
-lav...nada es mas importante para mi que tu-dijo ron abrazándola y seguido comenzó a besarla tiernamente , poco a poco aquel beso se hacia mas apasionado , ron se coloco sobre su novia acariciando lentamente su cuerpo , poco a poco se iban desprendiendo de sus prendas , aquello cada vez se volvía mas una necesidad que un deseo , una necesidad que tenia que calmarse , lavander abrazo a ron por el cuello atrayendolo mas a ella , ninguno de los 2 perdia el tiempo y acariciaban y besaban todo lo que estaba a su paso , ron poso una de sus manos en la cintura de lavander y la pego mas a su cuerpo asi comenzando una danza que ambos seguian al compas de la noche **_

_**-amor no olvides que te amo-dijo ron abrazándola ya agotado y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica **_

_**-yo también te amo-contesto esta respirando agitadamente  
**_

__

_**en italia...**_

_**-buenas noches –dijo una joven delgada de unos 23 años **_

_**-hola Karen, este...venia por que ginny me pidió que checara que todo andaba bien por aquí-dijo seamus algo nervioso ya que la mujer solo llevaba puesto una sexy piyama o//o  
-tanta desconfianza me tiene ?...pero bueno no importa...¿quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto Karen n.n  
-ehh...o//o  
-una cerveza?..un wisky?-n.n  
-ehh-o//o  
-te traeré un wisky...ponte cómodo-dijo Karen n.n  
5 minutos después regreso y le entrego el wisky  
-vamos ...no seas tímido-n.n  
-gracias-dijo seamus tomando su wisky o///o  
-y como has estado?-n.n -dijo la chica sentandose a un lado de el  
-bien-o//o  
-te vez pálido te sientes bien?-dijo Karen tocándole la frente u.u?  
-me siento bien-o//o  
-pues no parece...sabes cual es la mejor cura ?-n.n  
-cu..cual?-o//o  
La mujer lentamente se acerco al rostro de seamus y comenzó a besarlo , seamus accedio al beso pero unos segundos despues reacciono  
-no...esto no esta bien-dijo seamus separándose de ella  
-yo se que siempre te he gustado...crees que no notaba como me mirabas?...o como cuando venias a la casa me encontrabas desnuda no hacías nada para no mirarme-n.n  
-ese fue un accidente-o//o  
-por favor seamus ...a quien quieres engañar?...a demás ginny no tiene por que enterarse-dijo Karen una manera muy provocativa, lentamente comenzó a quitarse sus prendas , seamus no se podía mover, el sabia que estaba mal lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero el deseo era mas fuerte que el , ya no pudiendo mas la beso apasionada mente y la llevo hasta su cama , karen saboreaba los besos que su amante le otorgaba , era tan delicioso el pecado? (yo creo k nu u.u no se ustedes...) , el hombre la tomo de los hombros y seguido guio sus manos a la espalda de la mujer , la apretaba tratando de impedir que se escapara aunque ella no tuviera esa intencion , lentamente karen bajo su mano hacia el pantalon de seamus y algo hizo que seamus corto el beso emitiendo un gruñido **_

_**-que te pasa?..ya no aguantas mas?-pregunto seductoramente la mujer y seamus la miro , no le contesto solo la volvio a besar intensamente y con ayuda de esta se desprendio de sus ultimas prendas asi comenzando su pecado .**_

__

_**en un lugar muuy pero muy escondido**_

_**-señor ya esta todo listo-dijo un pequeño hombre  
-muy bien krayer...estoy decidido a terminar con todos los muggles y con los sangre sucias , son un insulto para el mundo mágico, y un estorbo...pero la que mas me interesa es esa muggle ...ella es la culpable de mi sufrimiento , la destruiré lentamente...pedirá compasión de mi...pero yo no soy piadoso ...no...tengo que encontrarla...krayer ...ve y investiga su paradero...si no vuelves con ella en una semana considérate muerto **_

_**-si señor-T.T  
-señor...ya llegaron los demás –dijo un hombre enmascarado  
-reúnelos aquí , tengo que hablar con ellos- u.u  
-si señor  
-krayer..si algún muggle interfiere con tu tarea no tengas piedad de el...destrúyelo- u.u  
-entonces me deja matarlos señor?-n.n?  
-si...así tendré menos trabajo jajaja- n.n  
-si -n.n**_

__

_**en el departamento de quidditch internacional ...  
**_

_**-hola Michael, que haces por aquí?-o.o?  
-hola Richard , estaba platicando con roger...y estoy a punto de darle el papel de entrenador a tu hijo- n.n  
-enserio? Ya esta todo listo-pregunto roger o.o?  
-si ya eres el entrenador del equipo-dijo Michael n.n  
-muchas gracias Michael- T.T n.n  
-de nada hijo ( a si le decía por que lo quería mucho como un hijo)-n.n  
-al fin cumplirás tu sueño roger...ser entrenador de un equipo perdedor - ¬¬ dijo su padre cruzando sus brazos  
-Inglaterra no es un equipo perdedor papá.-¬¬  
-ah no?..por que esta en el ultimo lugar –pregunto Richard ¬¬?  
-por que esta temporada ha estado mal, pero nos repondremos-dijo roger n.n  
-si y yo le ayudare –dijo Michael n.n  
-hay Michael tu siempre tan irrealista- ¬¬- cuando entenderas que no funcionas en este equipo?  
-por que mejor no te vas a fregar a otro lugar?- ¬¬  
-por que no me da la gana- ¬¬  
-aquí no eres bienvenido, si has entrado aquí es por roger - ¬¬  
-si he entrado aquí es por que soy un gran inversionista- ¬¬- y por que soy mucho mas importante que tu  
-ex inversionista, no aceptare tu dinero para el equipo-dijo Michael- yo soy el presidente del equipo y si yo no quiero tu dinero nadie aquí lo querrá- ¬¬  
-ya lo veremos , cuando tu equipo este en la ruina-dijo Richard ¬¬  
-créeme no lo estaremos-dijo Michael ¬¬  
-vamonos roger-dijo Richard muy molesto ¬¬  
-no- u.u  
-que'?- o.o?  
-que no ...me quedare con Michael- u.u  
-olvídate que eres mi hijo- dijo richard mirandolo con superioridad  
-alguna vez lo fui?-dijo roger u.u  
-no nunca , no mereces mi apellido - richard miro a michael con tremendo odio  
-descuida , dejara de serlo, no querré morir como un Ruthensburg- ¬¬  
-IDIOTA - ¬¬- richard salio de la oficina dejando solos a roger y a michael  
una lagrima de rencor, odio, pero a la vez tristeza recorrió el rostro de roger  
**_

_**continuara... **_

__

_**holaaaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo espero que el cap les haya gustado , el próximo cap será la continuación de este así que no se lo pierdanbueno me despido y paséenla súper estos días y recuerden " no se dejen vencer tan fácilmente luchen por sus propósitos y verán los resultados" **_

_**gabypotter9889 **_

_**nota: este fic ha sido modificado en diversos aspectos , en esta pagina esta un poco mas subidito de tono , si lo quieren un poco mas ligero aqui les dejo el link ok? nos vemos n.n **_

__


	5. el retorno de voldemort 2 parte

Hola a todos después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que actualice , yo creo que ya se cansaron de mis disculpas pero a veces uno tiene problemas y no hay tiempo para sentarte y escribir el capi así que espero que me entiendan, otra cosa tengo demasiado interés en conocer mas gente (fans de hyhr) para platicar y de mas , jeje les pediría (a los que quieran) que me dejaran su email para ponerlos en mis contactos o igual yo les dejare mi email al final del capi. Bueno disfruten del capi.

.El retorno de voldemort 2° parte

-harry..¿qué haces aquí?-o.0?

-profesor dumbledore...lo siento pero necesito hablar con usted-dijo harry muy apenado

-no te preocupes ..¿qué pasa?-pregunto dumbledore

-es Angelina...

-¿qué le paso?-pregunto dumbledore alarmado o.o?

-nada...aun-dijo harry-ella soñó...no se como pero ella esta recordando lo que paso hace 3 años-dijo harry

-hace 3 años?-dumbledore parecia muy confundido( y como no si de repente se te aparece tremendo cuero jeje)

-si el ataque que hubo...en el que casi la mata ese maldito-dijo harry ¬¬

-eso es imposible...yo le borre la memoria, ese hechizo nunca falla-recordo dumbledore-nadie en la historia a recordado algo después de haberle borrado la memoria...esto es muy extraño...

-tengo miedo...de que Angelina recuerde todo...podría asustarse-dijo harry muy preocupado

-tranquilo harry...necesito verla...para saber que fue lo que soñó-dijo dumbledore

-este...si-una rafaga de fuego cubrio la chimenea del lugar, ambos se giraron hacia esta y se encontraron con el señor weasley

-señor..disculpe-dijo el Sr. weasley desde la chimenea

-arthur...que pasa?-pregunto dumbledore o.o?

-me informaron que aquí se encontraba harry-dijo el Sr. Weasley

-aquí estoy..que pasa?-dijo harry o.o

-unos hombres han atacado a la ciudad de New York , al parecer hay muchos heridos y necesitamos tu ayuda y la de tus hombres-informo el Sr. weasley algo agitado

-claro...después hablamos profesor dumbledore-dijo harry

-si...te acompaño...podré servir de algo-dijo dumbledore n.n

eran las 3 de la mañana y el teléfono sonaba , la castaña algo dormida se acerco y contesto el teléfono

-bueno-dijo hermione u.u

-hola...hermione soy Angelina ..disculpa mi atrevimiento al hablarte pero es urgente-dijo Angelina muy apenada

-descuida ..¿qué pasa?-pregunto hermione algo preocupada o.o?

-es Alex...no esta contigo?-pregunto la mujer de cabello negro (no recuerdo si les había descrito a Angelina así que lo haré ahora por si las dudas ella es aperlada , tiene ojos negros y cabello negro ok)

-no ...debería estar aquí?-pregunto hermione o.o?

-eso es lo que yo me pregunto...

-pero...que paso ¿ por que no esta en su casa?-pregunto hermione o.o?

-no lo se...

-discutieron?-pregunto la castaña o.o?

-no...yo tuve una pesadilla y el ...no se ...se puso nervioso es lo que yo percibí...y luego fue al baño y ya no esta-dijo Angelina muy nerviosa

-mira...espérame en tu casa para buscar a Alex ok?

-Si..gracias-dijo Angelina u.u

-de nada-dijo hermione colgando- donde estaras harry...?

mientras tanto en la madriguera...

-no quiero soltarte ni un minuto-dijo lavander quien abrazaba a ron

-ni yo bebe pero se me va a hacer tarde...tengo que salir para Australia a las 4:30 y tengo que arreglar mis cosas-dijo ron como quien no quiere la cosa u.u

-oye ron...ya hace tiempo que salimos y ...solo somos novios-dijo lavander lo que puso nervioso a su novio

-que quieres decir?-pregunto ron levantándose y vistiéndose o.o?

-sabes muy bien de lo que hablo...que acaso no quieres nada conmigo?-pregunto lavander sorprendida ¬¬

-es muy pronto y lo sabes...-u.u

-pronto??..llevamos 3 años saliendo , nos conocemos desde que estábamos en el colegio...

-mira ahora no estoy para tener algo serio-dijo ron u.u

-que lo que tenemos no es serio?..para ti no es serio?-pregunto lavander-todo este tiempo no fue nada para ti?- o.o?

-que cosas dices lavander ..¿qué mosca te pico? De cuando acá quieres algo serio?-pregunto ron ¬¬

-quieres saber desde cuando?-pregunto lavander llorando del coraje y también de tristeza-quieres saber?-pregunto casi gritándole

-no grites lavander..

-te pregunte si quieres saber?-dijo lavander decidida a decir todo

-si ya quiero saber de una maldita vez-dijo ron alterando su voz

-sabes desde cuando? Desde que cometimos el error de acostarnos sin protección hace un mes ...desde que me embarazaste-dijo lavander

-que?-pregunto ron incrédulo o.0'?

-lo que oíste...estoy embarazada-dijo lavander conteniendo los gritos

-no puede ser...esto no me puede estar pasando..por que yo?-decía ron colocando sus manos en su cabeza y caminando por la habitacion mientras lavander lo miraba dolida por su actitud

-ni yo puedo creer que no te alegre esta noticia-dijo lavander

-alegrarme???? Como maldita sea me va a agradar?? Ahora estoy empezando mi carrera de jugador y tu...y ...no puedo con esto-dijo ron

-me tratas de decir que no te harás cargo del bebe?-pregunto lavander o.o

-yo no dije eso...

-pasa algo?-pregunto la señora weasley quien había entrado a la habitación - o.o?

-mama...no podías tocar?-pregunto ron ¬¬

-disculpa es que oí gritos y me asuste ...además te recuerdo que esta es mi casa-dijo molesta la señora weasley ¬¬

-discúlpalo molly..es un estúpido —dijo lavander tapándose con una sabana su cuerpo desnudo-ya no te molestaremos u.u -dijo lavander sacando su ropa y guardándola en una maleta

-que dices? No los estoy corriendo-dijo molly apenada

-no ..no es eso...no es por ti por quien me voy...muchas gracias por todo molly muchas gracias n.n

-de nada...pero por que te vas?-pregunto molly o.o?

-no va a ir a ningún lado mama-dijo ron mirando a lavander ¬¬

-estas equivocado...yo contigo no me quedo mas .¬¬..discúlpame por el escándalo molly —dijo lavander apenada u.u

-no importa..este los dejo solos-dijo molly u.u

-si es lo mejor-dijo ron molesto¬¬ , lavander se comenzó a vestir y a guardar sus cosas

-ok...nos vamos de regreso a Australia ...hablaremos en la casa-dijo ron mirandola

-ya te dije que contigo no me quedo mas-dijo lavander abrochándose su pantalón y saliendo de la habitación

-ya deja de hacer dramas-dijo ron tomando del brazo a lavander

-suéltame —dijo lavander molesta ¬¬

-y si no lo hago que?-la reto ron , lavander lo miro unos segundos y seguido le dio una buena bofetada , una bofetada cargada de rencor y dolor, lavander se safo de ron y salió de la casa , ron se percato que en la sala estaban su mama y su hermana quienes lo miraban sorprendidos, ron no dijo nada solo tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa

en New york todo era un caos, mucha gente corría sin sentido, hombres enmascarados estaban atacando a quien fuera que estuviera frente a ellos . por otra parte el grupo de aurores estaban reunidos con un propósito...detenerlos.

-muy bien...esto es lo que haremos...nos dividiremos en 3 grupos , darriel tu vas a liderar uno-dijo harry al joven u.u

-claro-dijo darriel n.n

-otro lo liderara Jonathan-dijo harry u.u

-lo que digas harry-dijo este u.u

-y el otro lo llevare yo-dijo harry-ahora nada es como antes chicos...no se porque pero siento que ellos ahora son mas fuertes ...y ..no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento...por eso antes de que vayamos a enfrentarlos ...le quiero pedir que se cuiden...todos son unos grandes hombres y los admiro...si por alguna razón alguno de nosotros no...no regresa con vida les quiero decir que su vida no será perdida en vano...esto que hacemos es algo honorable y les aseguro que mas de una vida inocente será salvada gracias a ustedes así que suerte y espero volver a verlos..a todos-dijo harry mirando a cada uno de sus hombres —bueno...adelante-dijo harry dando la señal para que los 3 grupos se separaran.

toc toc

-hermione gracias por venir...-dijo Angelina u.u

-no has sabido nada de ha...Alex-pregunto hermione o.o?

-no y estoy muy preocupada...no ha y llamado y el no es así-dijo Angelina comenzando a llorar

-¿por qué llora mama?-pregunto Caroline o.o?

-por que esta triste ...ve y acuéstate en el sillón...es muy tarde para que una niña este despierta-dijo hermione u.u

-pero no tengo sueño-dijo caroline ¬¬

-hazle caso a tu mama caroline..es por tu bien-u.u

-esta bien —dijo caroline haciendo berrinches ¬¬, hermione dejo a su hija y regreso con angelina quien se encontraba llorando

-no llores Angelina...veras que harry no tarda en aparecer por esa puerta-dijo hermione abrazando a Angelina , la castaña no sabia por que pero sentía un dolor en su pecho , como si presintiera algo.

esto era algo tan espeluznante de ver , cuerpos de hombres ya sin vida , harry veía que las cosas ya no estaban bajo control , los mortifagos asesinaban a todos los muggles , también veía como sus compañeros peleaban con aquellos mortifagos con corazones fríos

-cuidado harry¡¡-escucho decir a alguien , harry se giro lentamente y un hechizo lo golpeo en el pecho , este cayo de espaldas quedando inconsciente

-maldito...crucio-grito darriel y el hechizo golpeo a aquel mortifago que había atacado a harry, darriel se acerco rápidamente a harry y checo su pulso

-que le paso? Esta bien?-pregunto un compañero o.o?

-si..solo esta inconsciente...necesito que busques a los médicos —dijo darriel

-esta bien..no tardo -dijo su compañero

-vamos ...no sean tan inútiles atáquenlos, no tengan piedad-decía un hombre enmascarado quien al ver a darriel se detuvo ,darriel levanto su mirada y se encontró con un grupo de mortifagos frente a el

-miren nada mas un sangre sucia en mis narices-dijo aquel hombre a los mortifagos

-no te permitiremos que mates a mas muggles-dijo darriel sacando su varita

-jajaja ...quien lo impedirá ¿ tu?-

-pues fíjate que si...tengo el apoyo de grandes hombres y ahora soy mas fuerte—dijo darriel ¬¬

- jajaja no me hagas reír... a ti te conozco muy bien ...eres nada menos que el hijo del legendario darrius ...el mago al que voldemort admiro hasta que se dio cuenta que lo traicionaba y que lo iba a entregar a los dementores ...y por consecuencia lo asesino así que tu me puedes servir...debes tener el mismo corazón frió ...

-yo no soy como el...el era un hombre malo pero se arrepintió...

-y eso le causo la muerte...todo por estar en el bando equivocado —dijo el hombre acercándose a darriel

-eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho ...y lo ultimo que haría es servirte voldemort

-jajaja me llamaste voldemort?-pregunto el hombre

-si...o que ya te llaman de otra forma...?-

-el no es voldemort darriel-dijo dumbledore quien acababa de llegar

-que? Como que no es el ¿ entonces quien es? —pregunto darriel o.0?

-no te puedo contestar esa pregunta darriel...ya que ni yo lo se-dijo dumbledore sinceramente

-quien eres?-pregunto darriel

-mira...digamos que es un secreto y cual es la regla principal de un secreto?...ah si...¡que no se cuenta¡-dijo el hombre sarcásticamente-digamos que soy el sucesor de voldemort solo hay una diferencia...yo soy mejor que el ...mucho mejor que el-dijo el hombre con un tono superior

-pero los 2 tienen una similitud...los 2 son unos engreídos y tarde o temprano tu quien seas terminaras como voldemort...

-jajaja ya lo veremos pequeño darriel...tu terminaras como el gran darrius ...en la tumba...reptuprimes¡¡¡-grito el hombre y darriel cayo al suelo retorciéndose, sus huesos se reventaban al igual que sus intestinos, tanto era el dolor que no podía gritar, dumbledore uso un hechizo como escudo y protegió a darriel , por otra parte harry reaccionaba después del ataque que recibió , el pudo ver como su amigo sufría , se levanto con dificultad y lanzo algunos crucios a los mortifagos , aquel malvado hombre encapuchado desapareció dejando solo a unos cuantos mortifagos , unos 10 aurores llegaron y pelaron frente a frente con los mortifagos .

unos minutos después ya habían vencido los aurores y todo era un rotundo silencio, harry se acerco a darriel quien aun seguía con vida .

-darriel...estarás bien...resiste-dijo harry

-ha...harry...tengo miedo...no me quiero morir-dijo darriel quien lo miraba a los ojos-mi esposa esta embarazada...me lo dijo hoy...no quiero dejarla sola

-y no lo harás...ya veras que saldrás de esto..y veras a tu hijo crecer-dijo harry tomando la mano de su amigo

-ha..harry...prométeme ...que la cuidaras ...que estarás atenta de los 2...

-claro darriel...pero tu no morirás...

-por favor no dejes que le falte algo a mi jane ni a mi hijo...por favor...te lo pido..por que si no ...no podré morir en paz...prométemelo-decía darriel con dificultad

-estarás bien darriel...

-prométemelo

-te lo prometo-dijo harry quien no pudo evitar el llanto

-muchas gracias...por todo...eres... eres como mi hermano...por ti soy lo que soy ahora...por favor no le digas a jane que sufrí...eso la devastaría

-no lo haré...descuida-dijo harry

-y por favor harry...mata a ese maldito-eso fue lo ultimo que ese hombre emitió, todos estaban callados , harry miraba ya el cuerpo inerte de su amigo . estaba en un shok , nadie se atrevia a hablarle..

-estas bien harry?-pregunto dumbledore

-no...y no lo estaré hasta matar a ese maldito-dijo harry mirando seriamente a todos-esto no se queda así ...

en londres...

una chica como de unos 16 años de cabello castaño caminaba por las calles , veía como una envoltura de chocolate volaba al compás del viento...de pronto alguien la hizo detenerse

-suéltenme-grito la chica-auxilio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

en londres pero en la casa de harry...

-ya detente Angelina que me vas a marear —dijo ginny quien había ido a la casa de Angelina ya que hermione le había hablado

-es que estoy nerviosa...no sabemos nada de Alex...y...me estoy muriendo por dentro-dijo Angelina

-tranquila...no tardara en aparecer...verdad herm?-pregunto ginny n.n

-que?-pregunto la mujer algo despistada o.o?

-que te pasa? Estas bien...te vez pálida-dijo ginny o.o

-estoy bien...ya son las 5 y ha...Alex no aparece...me siento mal al no hacer nada-dijo hermione pero se callo al ver que harry entraba a la casa

-gracias a dios que estas bien-dijo Angelina abrazando a su novio T.T

-estoy bien...solo algo cansado-dijo harry u.u

-en donde estabas?...por que me haces eso?-pregunto Angelina

-hacerte que?...yo te dije que me hablaron del trabajo-mintió harry u.u

-claro que no...tu estabas en el baño...y yo...

-de seguro estabas soñando amor...será mejor que descansemos-dijo harry mirando a ginny y a hermione

-gracias por preocuparse...pero no paso nada-dijo harry lo mas normal que pudo n.n

-estas seguro?-pregunto ginny o.o?

-si...vayan a descansar-dijo harry mirando a hermione, ella sabia que harry mentira y tenia que saber que le había pasado

-a mi no me engañas harry..ya hablaremos de esto-le dijo hermione a harry en un susurro cuando se acerco a el para despedirse-descansen, nos vemos Angelina. n.n

-este si cuídate y gracias por todo-n.n

-descuida-dijo hermione cargando a su hija y saliendo de la casa junto a ginny

una vez en el carro de hermione...

-esto es muy extraño no crees?, harry no es de las personas que solo desaparecen-dijo ginny analizando las cosas n.ñ

-si..lo se...por eso iré con dumbledore-dijo hermione desviándose del camino u.u

-que?...pero harry se molestara, pensara que no confías en el-dijo ginny mirando a hermione o.o

-necesito saber que le ocurrió , además tu sabes que quiero mucho a harry y que me preocupa-dijo hermione u.u

-como? Aun lo quieres ¿-pregunto ginny confundida o.0?

-que? De que hablas ¿ claro que lo quiero-dijo hermione 0//0

-no te hagas hermione , ya sabes de lo que te hablo, todavía te gusta?-pregunto ginny provocando que hermione perdiera el control del volante , iban tan rápido que el carro fue a dar a un parque , hermione logro frenar cuando estaban a ponto de chocar con un árbol.

-hermione...quien aprobó tu examen de manejo???-pregunto ginny

-como se te ocurre preguntarme si harry me gusta????- o.0?? ¬¬

-pues es lo que parece, mira casi nos matas —dijo ginny señalando el árbol que estaba a unos centímetros del carro

-tu sabes que harry tiene novia y yo aun no me divorcio además tengo una hija-dijo hermione algo agitada o//o

-y eso que? Eso no impide que estés enamorada de harry-explico ginny

-no sabes lo que dices, sera mejor que nos vayamos-dijo hermione algo molesta bajando del auto

-como quieras...

-que es eso?-pregunto hermione asustada mirando hacia todos los lados

-que cosa?-o.0'?

-ese ruido, se oyen como pasos-dijo hermione sacando su varita

-hermione detrás de ti¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito ginny, 2 hombres tenían sujetada a una chica , esta estaba inconsciente, otro hombre apuntaba a hermione

-cruci..

-inmovilus¡¡¡-grito ginny sacando su varita a tiempo

hermione apunto con su varita a los otros 2 hombres y estos antes de que pudieran ser atacados desaparecieron

-dios por poco y te tacan-dijo ginny o.o

-si...gracias por evitar eso-agradeció la castaña

-descuida...tenemos que avisar a azkaban que tenemos a un mortifago-dijo ginny

-que cosa???, una muggle fue secuestrada?-pregunto el primer ministro quien daba vueltas en su habitación-esto esta mal , hace unas horas murieron 3 muggles y un auror ,esto esta empeorando, nunca había habido tantas muertes , en los últimos días hemos perdido a mas de 6 muggles , esto pone en peligro a el mundo mágico, todo el mundo muggle sabrá de nosotros si no detenemos esto-dijo el primer ministro a algunos funcionarios que discutían sobre este caso

-esto nunca había ocurrido-dijo un hombre

-eso es lo que me preocupa, no estamos preparados para esto, y lo peor es que la chica secuestrada no es nada menos que la hermana de Angelina Sullivan , actual novia de harry potter y mujer que estuvo frente a mortifagos hace 3 años , a ella le borraron la memoria para que no dijera nada , pero ahora el secreto esta en peligro, tendremos que vigilarla , por eso necesito a 2 hombres que la vigilen-dijo el primer ministro

-yo me encargo de eso-dijo el hombre

-esta bien, esperemos que esto no empeore...

continuara...

bueno espero k les haya gustado el capi pliz dejen review si??? Wenop bye¡¡


	6. la cruda realidad

_**Capitulo 6. La cruda realidad  
**_

_**El primer ministro se encontraba caminando por una habitación llena de personas que fueron citadas.  
-buenos días a todos , ahora nos encontramos en un caso grave , una muggle fue secuestrada por 2 mortifagos , un tercero fue capturado por las señoritas weasley y granger quien se encontraban cerca del parque de green place y fueron sorprendidas por los mismos (mortifagos ) ellas se defendieron y lograron detener al señor desroider antiguo auror que traiciono al ministerio según el por ordenes que el que no debe ser nombrado le dio con la maldición imperius, este fue condenado a azkaban por 20 años pero escapo hace 1 año con ayuda de algunos mortifagos .-empezó a relatar el primer ministro al publico presente en el ministerio, todos parecían muy preocupados , algunos se mordían las uñas , otros sudaban sin parar , sin embargo otros parecían muy tranquilos entre ellos albus dumbledore, además se encontraban presentes ginny , hermione , harry , algunos miembros de la antigua orden , también se encontraba aquel mortifago al que capturaron.-he aquí el problema ashle sullivan , la chica que fue secuestrada es hermana de Angelina sullivan , mujer que presencio un encuentro entre aurores y mortifagos y quien mas tarde le borraron la memoria para que no comentara nada a los muggles y que no se hiciera un gran escándalo, ahora el temor que tenemos es que Angelina recuerde algo de lo ocurrido y tenemos muchas dudas, una de ellas es porque fue precisamente a la hermana de Angelina a la que secuestraron¿por qué tendrían que secuestrar a un muggle? ...  
**_

_**-si me permite señor quisiera comentar algo-dijo un joven miembro del ministerio a quien se le veía el cansancio en su rostro  
-adelante marcus-dijo el 1° ministro sentándose en su silla  
**_

_**-bueno , según los estudios realizados a la señorita Angelina sullivan no muestra que se haya utilizado un hechizo rememorizante por lo que resulta muy extraño que este recordando algunas cosas que pasaron hace 3 años cuando el señor dumbledore utilizo un hechizo desmemorizante inquebrantable , y que en los últimos 100 años ha sido todo un éxito en casos parecidos a este-dijo marcus caminando por toda la sala y mirando a cada uno de los presentes , luego fijo su mirada en harry y noto la preocupación del ojiverde –esto me ha tenido analizando el caso y parece ser que esto es magia mucho mas avanzada a este tiempo...  
**_

_**-aunque también pudiera ser muy antigua-intervino clemence winona antigua jefa del departamento del mal uso de la magia-mira marcus tu eres nuevo en esto...además ni siquiera eres especialista en algo , simplemente eres un miembro del ministerio en busca de fama –dijo clemence levantando la voz ¬¬ **_

_**-clemence no es el momento para...  
-es la verdad señor ministro...todos sabemos que el que no debe ser nombrado tiene una gran fuerza y que puede manejar a la perfección la magia oscura , no me sorprendería que haya utilizado un hechizo antiguo ...  
**_

_**-si sabes tanto del caso explica para que le sirve a el que no debe ser nombrado que la señorita sullivan recuerde todo? Y también hay que mencionar que no sabemos quien es en realidad el que no debe ser nombrado , según recuerdo harry potter lo destruyo hace 5 años y hubo testigos de eso clemence¬¬ -dijo marcus algo exaltado por la tensión de esos momentos  
-ni siquiera tu podrías explicar el porque el que no debe ser nombrado quiere que la señorita sullivan recuerde algo, eso solo lo sabe el y su conciencia , y es verdad que no se quien es el que no debe ser nombrado y eso es algo que tu tampoco sabes , ni siquiera el mismo harry potter-harry se sintió algo nervioso al escuchar su nombre , de pronto sintió la mano de hermione sobre la suya y esta lo miro tratando de demostrándole apoyo**_

_**-de acuerdo con las declaraciones de los aurores que estuvieron presentes en la penosa muerte del joven darriel quien valientemente se enfrento al que no debe ser nombrado , según lionel torrance escucho que un mortifago estaba en busca de una muggle , supongo que hablaban de ashle sullivan , tu supones que el que no debe ser nombrado quiere otra cosa pero no que Angelina recuerde todo... Analizando detalladamente el caso me di cuenta de que el busca venganza , no se si has notado que en los últimos meses han muerto puras mujeres , lo que es muy extraño , últimamente el que no debe ser nombrado se ha encargado de las mujeres muggles ...en mi teoría es que el busca venganza ...creo que alguna muggle le hizo algo y quiere vengarse pero no la encuentra por eso es que mata a cuantas muggles se encuentre y por eso busca que Angelina recuerdo que hizo para que el este seguro de que ella es la muggle buscada..  
-entonces quiere decir que el que no debe ser nombrado busca vengarse de una mujer muggle y que esa mujer por las circunstancias y evidencias encontradas es nada menos que Angelina sullivan?-pregunto el 1° ministro  
**_

_**-eso es absurdo¡...para que querría vengarse de la señorita sullivan? Que le pudo haber hecho ella? Al momento de borrarle la memoria supervisaron todos sus recuerdos y la chica es mas inocente que un niño...-dijo marcus  
-y si ella no sabe que hizo mal? Puede ser..en este mundo nada se sabe-dijo clemence  
-eso es simplemente estúpido..señor ministro creo que esta perdiendo el tiempo con estas absurdas teorías...  
-absurdas? Bueno entonces da tu teoría-dijo clemence enojada¬¬  
**_

_**-no por ahora no...clemence ,marcus siéntense por favor vamos a escuchar la declaración de los testigos-dijo el 1° ministro los 2 se sentaron resignados echándose miradas asesinas-señor harry potter , podría pasar al frente?  
-si señor. contesto harry algo tímido-o.o  
-sabemos que conoces a la señorita Angelina sullivan desde hace 3 años , dinos que conoces de su vida  
-bueno conozco de su vida gracias a recuerdos que me proporciono el profesor dumbledore se que cuando Angelina tenia 7 años nació su hermana ashle , meses después se mudo a prive provat lugar en el cual 12 años después seria atacada por mortifagos , ella no tenia contacto con mas familiares solo con sus padres y su hermana , se que un tiempo quiso estudiar leyes pero su papa tuvo un accidente que lo dejo incapacitado , eso hizo que Angelina perdiera las ganas e estudiar , me di cuenta de que ella vivía cerca de mi casa y me hice amigo de ella , mas tarde nos hicimos novios y nos compramos una casa para vivir juntos lejos de prive provat , ya cuando teníamos un año de novios la convencí y comenzó de nuevo sus estudio de leyes ,y eso es todo lo que se de ella .u.u  
-nunca supiste si tenia enemigos? –pregunto clemence quien no se pudo contener a preguntar  
-no tenia enemigos, como les explique ella es una mujer que ha sufrido pero ha sabido salir adelante , ella ahora tiene problemas con sus padres ya que no aceptan nuestra relación y les puedo asegurar que ella es una persona que no seria capaz de hacer algo malo –dijo harry muy convencido  
-yo no conozco muy bien a Angelina pero estoy segura de que lo que dice harry es verdad , además Angelina parece ser una mujer dulce y comprensible y tampoco creo que tenga algo que ver con el que no debe ser nombrado-dijo hermione interviniendo como ya era costumbre de ella  
**_

_**-exacto ...la señorita sullivan esta muy de fuera del mundo mágico, en mi teoría creo que el que no debe ser nombrado si busca venganza ...pero busca venganza por parte del señor potter-dijo mirando fijamente a harry  
-eso suena creíble –dijo el primer ministro-por ahora las 2 teorías suenan interesantes y sobre todo dignas de analizarlas  
**_

_**-pero que le hizo harry potter a este hombre? Recuerdas que el no es el verdadero voldemort-dijo clemence y al mencionar el nombre todos se estremecieron  
-te pido clemence que no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre o no tendrás oportunidad de opinar-dijo el 1° ministro  
-lo siento señor-dijo clemence u.u  
-tan siquiera eso es mas creíble que tu teoría clemence..ahora señor quisiera pedirle que interrogue al señor desroider , el podría revelar ese gran misterio que envuelve a este caso-comento marcus  
**_

_**-si...desroiser pasa al frente-dijo el 1° ministro, aquel hombre de aspecto tosco , barba despeinada y con canas , dientes podridos paso al frente con dificultad gracias a que se encontraba encadenado**_

_**-ahora desroider si contestas a las preguntas realizadas tendrás la comodidad de estar menos tiempo en azkaban, ahora ¿quien es el que no debe ser nombrado?-pregunto el 1° ministro y todos guardaron silencio, el ambiente era tenso , al fin se sabría la verdad?**_

__

_**en el departamento de quiditch internacional...  
**_

_**roger se encontraba en una pequeña habitación , observaba el uniforme de su equipo el año pasado el había tenido una lesión en su brazo que le impedía jugar lamentablemente esa lesión es permanente por lo que no podría volver a jugar paso muchos días deprimido hasta que Michael su entrenador se retiro y le ofreció la oportunidad de ser el nuevo entrenador del equipo , cosa que roger acepto sin pensarlo, los últimos días se la paso muy nervioso de ser el nuevo entrenador del equipo de Inglaterra, se sentía muy bien al pensar en el primer juego de su equipo .minutos mas tarde llegaron los nuevos jugadores reclutados para el equipo. Casi la mayoría tenia entre 20 y 26 años y todos (también había 3 mujeres) parecían muy nerviosos  
-hola chicos-dijo roger- la mayoría son nuevos , los únicos miembros originales son harry potter , Christopher ryan , y un servidor ., quería darle oportunidad a nuevos talentos y espero que ahora este equipo sea mejor que el anterior , como sabrán harry potter es el buscador y capitán del equipo, lamentablemente no pudo estar presente ya que tuvo un problema en el ministerio pero bueno , en su representación esta Christopher quien les dará sus posiciones y el les mencionara a los elegidos para el equipo , ya he visto que tienen talento así que solo falta que les den sus posiciones ok.n.n -explico roger  
-muy bien , solo hay 12 puestos 5 para alcanzar el numero de jugadores en el equipo y 7 suplentes ok, bueno los elegidos son: Lina Warren –dijo y una mujer rubia de unos 23 años se puso a lado de roger - Frank Duerre-un hombre de unos 25 años corpulento y muy guapo hizo lo mismo que Lina –Alexander Portman , David Costman ,Avril Leane , Joan gallagher, Ian Hartnett, Natalie Jones ,Julián Harren ,Dean William, Tavis Holmes, y el ultimo puesto es para una persona que no pudo estar presente pero tiene mucho talento ..así que el ultimo puesto es para ginny weasley-dijo Christopher , a los 11 seleccionados-ahora gracias a los que no fuero seleccionados si talento pero lamentablemente ya no hay lugar en este equipo pero de seguro encontraran un buen equipo al cual puedan pertenecer –dijo Christopher pero los que no fueron escogidos lo miraban casi queriendo matarlo  
-bueno los seleccionados por favor pasen a cuarto que esta a lado-dijo roger –ahora solo falta que les de sus posiciones n.n**_

__

_**-¿quién es el que no debe ser nombrado? Tu como todos sabes que el que no debe ser nombrado fue destruido hace 5 años por harry potter..ahora contesta ¿quién tomo el lugar de tom riddle?-pregunto el 1° ministro ¬¬  
-yo no se nada , el nunca nos dijo quien era , yo no pensaba servirle pero me demostró su poder y temí que me matara –dijo el hombre mirando a hermione con desprecio recordando que ella lo atrapo y por eso se encontraba en el ministerio amarrado y sabiendo que iría a azkaban  
-seguro esta mintiendo-dijo clemence –no es tan estúpido para traicionarlo , lo mejor será que utilicemos veritaserum en el para que diga toda la verdad ¬¬  
-tienes razón clemence...bueno gracias a los presentes por venir ...dumbledore podrías pasara mi oficina necesito hablar contigo u.u -dijo el 1° ministro  
-claro...harry tenlo por seguro que Angelina estará bien y encontraremos a ashle-le dijo dumbledore colocando su mano en el hombro del ojiverde  
-gracias señor –dijo harry u.u  
-nos vemos luego-dijo dumbledore n.n , harry miro al suelo perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz dulce lo saco de ellos  
-harry porque no me dijiste que darriel había...muerto? y sobre todo que tu estuviste presente, yo se que necesitabas apoyo..porque no me lo pediste?-pregunto hermione u.u  
-mira herm no solo no te lo dije a ti así que no te sientas mal...lo que pasa es que no quería hablar de eso ...  
-esta bien pero sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti ok, recuerda que somos amigos –dijo la castaña abrazándolouna vez fuera del ministerio n.n**_

__

_**-y eso que fue?-pregunto ginny a su amiga  
-que cosa?-pregunto hermione confundida o.0?  
-ese abrazo ...ya admítelo hermione ..estas que mueres por ha...  
-cállate ginny¡ te va a escuchar o.o¡ –dijo hermione sorprendida por el atrevimiento de su amiga-ya te dije que no digas tonterías ...harry es mi amigo..y solo un amigo-u.u  
-yo se que aun lo quieres ...mira que hace unos años morías por el...no es tan fácil olvidar a un amor-dijo ginny n.n  
-tienes razón no es fácil pero entiende solo me hace daño en pensar tener una oportunidad con el ...  
-entonces lo admites ...aun lo amas?-pregunto ginny y la castaña asintió lentamente mientras que una lagrima recorría su rostro.  
**_

_**flash back ( hace 6 años) **_

_**-ahora harry potter esta detrás de la snitch ya esta muy cerca ¡...pero que...? oh no a harry potter lo ha golpeado una bludger , y a caído de su escoba..esperemos que no este grave-dijo el comentarista de 7° año  
-harry¡¡-grito hermione quien corría hacia el  
-no puedes pasar al terreno de juego-dijo la profesora mc gonagal a hermione  
-pero voy a ...harry esta herido..  
-eso ya lo se señorita granger ...lo llevaremos a la enfermería allá lo podrá ver –dijo mcgonagal **_

_**(minutos mas tarde) **_

_**-señora pomfre necesito ver a harry ...esta bien ...?-pregunto hermione muy nerviosa  
-mira el chico esta dormido..te dejare verlo pero no le hagas ruido –dijo saliendo de la habitación  
-si-dijo hermione acercándose a la cama de su amigo-ah harry ...mira que te ha pasado...por eso te digo que el quiditch es peligroso...me moriría si te pasa algo-dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico si supieras harry...si supieras que te amo mas que a mi vida...si supieras que quisiera ser la única mujer en tu vida...pero eso nunca va a suceder...esto solo es un sueño...un sueño que nunca se hará realidad-dijo la chica comenzando a llorar en silencio lentamente se acerco al chico y le dio un tierno y cálido beso en los labios , cuando se separo de el vio que alguien la observaba  
-ginny...**_

_**continuara ...**_

_**Bueno me despido cuídense y porfa dejen reviews¡¡¡¡ **_

_**"La magia si existe solo busca en lo mas profundo de tu corazón y la encontraras" **_

_**gabypotter9889**_


	7. tratando de olvidarte

_**Quisiera olvidarte , como un simple recuerdo que se desvanece, como una simple mirada perdida, como si las horas fueran minutos y los minutos segundos , como si nunca te hubiera amado, tan difícil es odiarte , tus palabras son como la madrugada , frías y solitarias , vacías , tus promesas son como el otoño , dia con dia van decayendo . mi deseo de olvidarte es como un sueño, que al despertar me encuentro con la cruda realidad que aun...no puedo olvidarte.**_

_**Capitulo 7: tratando de olvidarte**_

_**Una semana después de la reunión en el ministerio , las cosas se habían puesto algo tensas , Angelina ya se había enterado de la desaparición de su hermana por lo que se fue unos días a la casa de sus padres para acompañarlos , el ministerio buscaba por todos lados pero no había rastro de la chica , harry junto a un grupo de aurores hacen guardia en la noche para evitar que le hagan daño a Angelina (claro sin que ella se entere) .**_

_**La noche era fría y muy húmeda , una mujer iba camino a  
casa de hermione . la castaña estaba dormida cuando escucho el timbre**_

_**-¿qué paso lavander? Que haces aquí a estas horas? o.0?-pregunto hermione mirando su reloj –pero estas empapada...y ron?  
-puedo pasar?-u.u  
-claro..ven-dijo la castaña abriéndole paso-te traeré ropa seca . -minutos después hermione le entrego ropa y lavander se cambio  
-muchas gracias hermione-dijo lavander quien empezó a llorar  
-de nada..pero que paso lavander? o.0?-pregunto hermione  
-no es nada...u.u  
-como que no? Te ves muy mal...que paso? Y ron?-o.0?  
-discutimos...el se fue para Australia..-u.u  
-que?? Y te dejo aquí? Sola?-o.0??  
-mas bien yo lo deje...hermione ya no podía seguir en la casa de los weasley..me siento muy apenada con ellos...ron hizo un escándalo...bueno estos días pase las noches en un hotel pero ya no tengo dinero..y me preguntaba si tu..si tu me dejarías quedarme unos días?..te ayudare con la limpieza..  
-lavander..claro que te puedes quedar..y no tienes que ayudar con la limpieza...tu siempre eres bienvenida...puedes quedarte los días que quieras –dijo hermione y lavander la abrazo  
-muchas gracias amiga  
-de nada...bueno ahora...hay una habitación en la que hay una cama libre...pero ahí esta la camita de caroline..no se si quieras dormir ahí..  
-si no hay problema...muchas gracias herm u.u  
-de nada..bueno yo me voy a dormir que mañana tengo que ir a buscar trabajo , buenas noches.  
-buenas noches-dijo lavander mientras se hundía en lagrimas silenciosas.  
...**_

_**al dia siguiente ...**_

_**-mama..no ha hablado seamus?-pregunto ginny  
-no hija..a lo mejor no ha tenido tiempo-n.n  
-tiempo? Mama no pierde nada con tomar un teléfono y utilizar 5 minutos de su valioso tiempo..además hace una semana que no me habla ..- ¬¬  
-ya sabes como son los hombres...quizás olvido llamarte-dijo molly quien hacia el desayuno  
-tengo una idea...iré a visitarlo...será una sorpresa-dijo ginny muy emocionada n.n  
-si es perfecto hija...cuando iras?-o.o?  
-hoy..después de ir con roger ..me cito y no se para que...bueno nos vemos mama...-n.n  
-si hija cuídate...-n.n**_

_**en el ministerio...**_

_**el primer ministro se encontraba en su oficina, su rostro demostraba cansancio , la tensión crecía dia con dia , cada cinco minutos daba vueltas en su despacho , reflexionando y analizando lo que el mundo mágico estaba viviendo en esos momentos , solo estaba el y un gran silencio , había ocasiones en las que pensó renunciar de su cargo, según el no era el mas indicado para ser un buen ministro , y muchos estaban de acuerdo con el. el silencio se vio atormentado cuando dumbledore apareció por la chimenea del ministro . la verdad es que el ministro echo un brinco al ver el rostro de albus dumbledore por su chimenea**_

_**-dumbledore...me asustaste ..que se te ofrece? -o.0?**_

_**-Dimitri Glade...tengo que hablar contigo-dijo dumbledore mirándolo fijamente-y también te recomiendo que limpies tu chimenea...me tope con algunas arañas no muy amigables...  
-la verdad no estoy para hablar con nadie..-dijo Glade mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café  
-es sobre algo muy importante..pero es peligroso que te comunique esto por la chimenea..pueden escuchar lo que te voy a decir...te espero en mi despacho a las 8..no faltes..es realmente importante.-dijo dumbledore u.u  
-ya te dije que no...  
-es sobre Craig Turner-al decir esto el ministro dejo caer su taza , al parecer le sorprendió mucho escuchar ese nombre –ahora vez que si es importante? Te espero a las ocho..es urgente.-y diciendo esto desapareció de la chimenea  
Glade se veía muy nervioso, tanto que su mano comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente , con dificultad se dirigió hacia su escritorio y saco del cajón unas pastillas .  
-Turner...**_

_**en el departamento de quiditch internacional ...**_

_**-buenas tardes a todos , mi nombre es Roy Andrew y me es un placer estar aquí para informarle todos los detalles de la presentación del equipo de Inglaterra , también me acompaña Dilan Cowel un gran compañero que también les informara todo lo relevante a este suceso ,miles de magos fanáticos de este deporte sensacional se encuentran observando esta cápsula , para los que no sepan que hacemos reunidos aquí las televisoras mágicas pues les informo que hoy serán presentados los jugadores del equipo de Inglaterra .. n.n**_

_**-exactamente Roy... según las declaraciones del presidente del equipo habrá muchos jugadores nuevos por lo que esperemos que sean buenos ..**_

_**-lo mas seguro es que así sea Dilan ,así..también la sorpresa del dia es que Roger Ruthensburg es el nuevo entrenador del equipo, como según recordaran el esta lesionado permanentemente de su brazo derecho por lo le es imposible seguir jugando ,así que esto si sorprendió mucho a la gente..**_

_**-pero bueno en unos minutos les informaremos quienes forman parte de este gran equipo. n.n**_

_**-hola roger…¿como estas? n.n-pregunto ginny quien acababa de llegar  
-ginny¡ creí que no llegarías...tenemos 2 minutos...ya están todos?-o.o?  
-falta harry ..aun no llega-dijo Christopher  
-harry..siempre Harry... ¬¬  
-que yo siempre que?-pregunto harry quien acababa de aparecer por la puerta o.0?  
-harry..gracias¡¡ que bueno que llegaste...ahora si ya son todos?-pregunto Roger  
-si-n.n  
-bueno...vamos que la prensa nos espera...-n.n  
-prensa?...de que hablas?..para que nos citaste?-pregunto ginny o.0'?  
-ah...hoy debo presentar a mi equipo...-n.n  
-y porque no lo dijiste?..me hubiera arreglado mas..  
-así estas linda ginny...ahora vamos...-dijo roger algo nervioso  
-estas roja ginny n.n-dijo harry muy divertido al ver el rostro de su amiga  
-es que es por el sol...-o//o  
-estamos bajo techo...-n.n  
-como te gusta molestarme...no sabia esa faceta de ti...- ¬¬  
-vamos no te molestes-dijo harry dándole un beso en la frente y seguido la abrazo n.n  
-oye harry ..te quería preguntar algo-dijo ginny mirándolo atentamente  
-ah si?..que pasa? o.0?-pregunto harry algo extrañado  
-bueno...es sobre hermione..u.u  
-que le sucede?..esta bien?-pregunto harry preocupado o.0?  
-bueno...tu has sido su amigo por mas de...7 años ..y pues ...  
-que pasa? o.0?-pregunto harry algo desesperado ya que ginny no llegaba al grano  
-bueno...quería saber si tu...  
-listos chicos , salgan –dijo roger y se empezaron a escuchar aplausos , todo el equipo salió y saludo a la prensa .**_

_**-señor potter...es verdad que su cuñada fue secuestrada o.0¿-pregunto una periodista a la que harry reconoció de inmediato...rita .  
-no vengo a hablar de mi vida..si no del equipo ...-u.u  
-entonces eso responde a mi respuesta...si es verdad que la secuestraron..-n.n  
-yo no dije eso..- ¬¬  
-pero no lo negó..-n.n  
-quien te dejo pasar? ¬¬ -pregunto harry molesto  
-tengo mis contactos n.n –dijo rita sketer por lo bajo  
-pues me encargare de despedir a tus contactos ...- ¬¬  
-tu siempre tan...amigable- ¬¬  
-y tu siempre tan...respetuosa- ¬¬  
-señor potter ...como se siente de formar parte de este equipo renovado y como se siente de ser el capitán o.0?¿-pregunto un periodista quien empujo a rita para tener la exclusiva  
-ah..pues muy bien..desde que era niño me encantado el quiditch y siempre soñé con formar parte de un equipo como este ..y ahora que me han nombrado capitán me siento muy orgulloso de mi...-n.n  
-potter es verdad que tienes un romance con Ginerva weasley?-pregunto rita  
-que?? Claro que no...-o.0¡¡  
-mira que tengo fotos que dicen lo contrario...- n.n  
-de que fotos hablas? ¬¬ -pregunto harry muy molesto  
-mira ahí viene la tan nombrada chica-señorita weasley...como se siente al ser la compañera amorosa del joven potter? n.n  
-compañera amorosa? De que hablas?..-o.o??  
-ah veo que querían mantenerlo en secreto...- n.n  
-secreto? ..de que habla harry? Esta loca? o.0?-pregunto ginny  
-mira que eres cínica ¬¬ -dijo rita quien la miraba como un bicho raro  
-cínica?- ¬¬  
-si..mira que salir con un hombre comprometido...- n.n  
-eres una...- ¬¬  
-buenos días a todos un fuerte aplauso para el equipo de Inglaterra ...  
-vamos ginny...tenemos que ir con los demás. u.u- dijo harry mirando a rita  
-no...esta tipa ..- ¬¬  
-vamos ginny..no vale la pena u.u ¬¬ -dijo harry quien se llevo a ginny a la fuerza  
-gracias por la exclusiva¡¡ n.n-grito rita-a todos les encantara la nueva noticia...harry potter y Ginerva weasley..son amantes. n.n**_

_**en la casa de hermione (exactamente en la cocina)  
-que???-o.0???  
-si...ni yo lo puedo creer ...aun no me acostumbro...-o.o  
-pero ...como?-pregunto hermione sorprendida-digo...ya se como paso..pero cuando?-o.0??  
-hace 2 semanas..la semana pasada me di cuenta...aun no me hago la idea de que seré madre ...y que mi bebe...mi bebe no tendrá padre..u.u  
-no lavander..mira veras que todo se arreglara con ron...-n.n  
-no hermione...yo a ron no lo perdono...mi hijo no tendrá relación con el ...- ¬¬  
-eso es absurdo lavander..-o.o  
-ABSURDO?? El me dio la espalda¡¡ quería que abortara¡¡ y me dices que es absurdo??? No hermione...el solo puso los espermatozoides..pero no será el padre de mi hijo...nunca. ¬¬ ¡¡ -dijo lavander quien se veía muy alterada  
-tranquila...no te hace bien...ni tampoco a la criatura que tienes...ven mejor siéntate...quieres tomar algo? o.0?-pregunto hermione  
-no estoy enferma hermione...estoy bien gracias...tenia que decirle a alguien esto..ya no soportaba ocultarlo..-u.u  
-lavander cuenta con mi apoyo..te ayudare a sacar a adelante a tu hijo...veras que todo será perfecto..n.n-dijo la castaña sonriéndole a su amiga  
-gracias herm...es bueno saber que mi bebe tiene una buena tía-n.n  
-de nada lavander...-n.n  
-oye herm...como esta tu marido?-pregunto lavander ya mas tranquila  
-ah...bueno el...esta muy ocupado...-u.u"  
-discutieron verdad? –pregunto lavander de golpe haciendo que hermione se pusiera nerviosa  
-eh?..no..estamos muy bien...-o.o"  
-ah si? Pues ..no es que haya estado espiando..pero en el armario había fotos de tu marido..y no estaban en muy buen estado...-u.u  
-te digo que estamos bien...-u.u  
-y porque nunca te viene a visitar? u.u-pregunto lavander  
-esta muy ocupado..ya sabes el trabajo...-u.u  
-porque no eres sincera conmigo? Porque no me cuentas que paso? ¬¬ -dijo lavander algo ofendida  
-hay cosas que no se cuentan ...y esta es una de esas-dijo hermione retirándose de la cocina.**_

_**"no puedo decirle que Robert me engaño...y menos que con mi mejor amiga...eso es una vergüenza..."en Australia...**_

_**-numero 134...repito..numero 134.  
-oye amigo..sigues tu-dijo un joven a ron  
-eh?..ah si..disculpa...u.u"-dijo ron algo distraído-yo soy el numero 134.  
-muy bien...su boleto aquí esta ...y su equipaje esta en paquetería.n.n-dijo el empleado  
-muchas gracias...-u.u  
-numero 135...numero 135  
-listo? n.n–pregunto un chico muy apuesto llamado David  
-si...tengo que ir por mi equipaje u.u-dijo ron  
-te ves mal amigo...te sientes bien?-o.0?  
-si...estoy algo mareado..nervioso por el juego...-u.u  
-no..algo te pasa ? y no tiene nada que ver con el juego-dijo David –te conozco ron...quizás no mucho..pero si lo suficiente como para saber que algo te ocurre. o.o  
-ya te dije ..no me pasa na...  
-ron¡¡...estas bien? ..ron despierta¡o.0¡¡-ron había caído inconsciente , su rostro estaba pálido-necesito ayuda¡¡...vamos ron..que te pasa?.**_

_**en el departamento de quiditch internacional...**_

_**-muy bien chicos...hay que celebrar que el equipo fue presentado...hoy habrá fiesta en mi casa..espero que no falten n.n -dijo roger muy contento  
-yo no podré asistir ..estaré fuera de la ciudad u.u"-dijo ginny apenada  
-como?..bueno..te extrañaremos..pero igual brindaremos por ti. n.n-dijo roger  
-gracias..bueno yo ya me voy..nos vemos harry- n.n  
-que te vaya bien n.n-dijo harry sonriéndole y ginny desapareció**_

_**-como has estado?..hace mucho que no hablamos n.n-dijo roger  
-ah..bien y tu?-n.n  
-bien...supe lo de tu cuñada..y lo de Darriel-dijo roger u.u  
-ah...pues estoy tratando de seguir adelante..y pues estamos buscando a Ashle ...y estoy seguro que la encontraremos-u.u  
-y Angelina ..como esta?-u.u  
-bien..claro esta preocupada..pero esta mejor .-dijo harry u.u  
-y sabes...sabes quien esta provocando todo esto?-o.o?  
-no...solo se que es un cobarde que no muestra su identidad..pero yo me encargare de matarlo y de mostrarle a todos quien ese maldito - ¬¬ dijo harry muy seguro-pero bueno...tengo que ir a visitar a Angelina...necesito saber como ha estado...nos vemos.-u.u  
-si...haber si puedes ir en la noche a festejar con nosotros n.n–dijo roger  
-si..lo intentare-dijo harry**_

_**en la habitación de hermione ...**_

_**toc toc...**_

_**-puedo pasar?o.o?-pregunto lavander al otro lado de la puerta  
-este..si u.u-dijo hermione  
-estas bien?...estabas llorando?-o.0?  
-no..es que me cayo basura en el ojo...-u.u  
-vamos herm..confía en mi...-u.u  
hermione la miro por unos segundos y asintió  
-un dia...fui a visitar a ...Marcela..una "amiga"..ese dia necesitaba hablar con ella..necesitaba pedirle un consejo...esos días Robert había actuado de una manera muy extraña...bueno eso es lo que yo quería pensar..pero realmente nunca me dio una verdadera muestra de amor , ni una caricia, nada...necesitaba hablar con alguien...cuando fui a la casa de Marcela...la puerta estaba entre abierta y ..pues me preocupe y entre..luego...luego me dirigí a su recamara...y...y los vi...el maldito estaba ahí...  
-pero ...me dices que el y ella..?-o.0?  
-si lavander...el se acostó con Marcela¡¡,con mi amiga-dijo hermione quien comenzó a llorar –el me engaño...no pensó en mis sentimientos..nunca lo hizo...nunca..  
-herm...yo...-o.o  
-luego el intento negarlo...el muy maldito intento negarlo¡¡, después me dijo que nunca me había amado , y yo siempre lo supe..el se caso conmigo porque quede embarazada¡ y sabes que me dijo?? Que me decía que me amaba para que esa noche me acostara con el¡¡**_

_**-ese idiota..te juro que si lo veo le doy una patada en los...- ¬¬  
-no tiene caso...la vida le pagara muy caro esto que me hizo...-u.u  
-y que harás? Te quedaras aquí? Y que pasara con carol?-pregunto lavander o.0?  
-si me quedare aquí , y carol también , la verdad no creo que ese estúpido quiera a mi carol ..además si piensa quitármela esta muy equivocado por que primera muerta ..- ¬¬  
-y primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi para quitarte a carol...de veras herm..los hombres son unos hipócritas..solo piensan en el sexo...y luego dejan embarazadas a unas y se hacen los de la vista gorda...la verdad no merecemos sufrir por un hombre...no valen la pena...- u.u  
-bueno no creo que todos sean así...- u.u  
-por quien lo dices? o.0?-pregunto lavander  
-por nadie...-u.u"  
-segura? o.0?-pregunto lavander  
-si...**_

_**flash back**_

_**-ginny...yo...-o.o"  
-lo que vi era un beso? ...no lo puedo creer...porque nunca me dijiste? o.o?-pregunto ginny  
-no había nada que decir..es simplemente imposible u.u–dijo hermione saliendo de la enfermería seguida de ginny  
-imposible?...pero como lo sabes?...o.0?  
-es simple...harry nunca se enamorara de mi-u.u  
-nunca es demasiado tiempo no crees?-pregunto ginny  
-y yo creo que ni en todo ese tiempo harry se fijaría en mi..y preferiría no hacerme ilusiones..y por favor ..no le digas nada de esto a harry..ni a nadie. -dijo hermione seriamente**_

_**fin del flash back.**_

_**……notas de la autora…………**_

_**Bueno espero k les haya gustado si tienen una duda solo pregunten ok? nos vemos**_

_**Gabypotter9889**_


	8. una fria noche

_**Capitulo 8: Una fría noche**_

_**flash back **_

_**-ginny...yo...- o.o"  
-lo que vi era un beso? ...no lo puedo creer...porque nunca me dijiste? o.o?-pregunto ginny  
-no había nada que decir..es simplemente imposible u.u–dijo hermione saliendo de la enfermería seguida de ginny  
-imposible?...pero como lo sabes?...o.o?  
-es simple...harry nunca se enamorara de mi-u.u  
-nunca es demasiado tiempo no crees?-pregunto ginny  
-y yo creo que ni en todo ese tiempo harry se fijaría en mi..y preferiría no hacerme ilusiones..y por favor ..no le digas nada de esto a harry..ni a nadie. -dijo hermione seriamente**_

_**...fin del flash back...**_

_**este recuerdo no sale de mi cabeza , muchas veces e intentado olvidarte harry pero es algo inevitable , tu sonrisa es la que me hace seguir y lamentablemente no la he visto estos últimos días, se que sufres por tu novia y yo estoy aquí teniendo recuerdos inútiles que...que solo me llenan de dolor y agonía...aquel beso que te di nunca lo olvidare ya que ese roce marco mi corazón y aunque tu no te diste cuenta es todo lo que tengo de ti , me matarías si un dia tu fueras el k me besaras pero se k eso es imposible ya que tu..no me amas...ya que tu corazón pertenece a esa mujer ...**_

_**-hermione voy al centro comercial...quiero comprarle ropita a mi bebe n.n-dijo lavander tocándose su barriguita e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos**_

_**-pero lavander aun no sabes si será niño o niña n.n -dije dedicándole una sonrisa a lo que ella me miro de manera ingenua y me dijo:**_

_**-bueno..tengo dinero así k comprare ropita de niño y de niña- n.n**_

_**-jeje no tienes remedio...te acompaño?-pregunte a mi amiga**_

_**-no herm..necesitas descansar ..te vez agotada...no tardare..-n.n**_

_**-esta bien..vete con cuidado-dije y lavander se marcho . minutos después la lluvia se hizo presente carol comenzó a llorar debido k no le agradan los truenos así k la tome en mis brazos y la abrace –te quiero mi vida..tu eres mi razón de ser-le dije tiernamente mientras le daba un beso en la frente , una vez que se quedo dormida, me dirigí a la ventana de mi habitación y observe el cielo por un momento , las pequeñas gotas caían lentamente , el cielo al igual k mi corazón estaban llorando, decidí salir un rato al balcón y sentí como las frías gotas cristalinas caían en mi rostro, era una sensación muy placentera ya que desde hacer unos días me sentía sin vida , pero ahora al sentir esta cálida lluvia me siento de nuevo viva .**_

__

_**en Italia ...**_

_**se puede decir que exagero al extrañar a ese hombre que robo mi corazón con su ternura y comprensión, su mirada tan tierna , sus suaves manos , sus deliciosos labios , sus brazos fuertes que me abrazan protectoramente, hoy estoy lista amor, lista para entregarte mi corazón y alma , estoy lista para ser uno mismo. Con la distancia me he dado cuenta que realmente te necesito tu presencia y tus cálidos besos, te amo por ser quien eres , te amo por esperar a que este lista , te amo porque así lo ha decidido mi corazón , hoy espero que me recibas con los brazos abiertos para entregarte todo mi amor , ya llegue a tu oficina , a paso lento me dirijo hasta tu puerta , giro la perrilla tratando de sorprenderte , lo primero que veo al entrar es tu corbata en el suelo ¡por dio que desordenado eres¡ jeje pero no importa , te amo y podré vivir con eso, lo segundo que veo es el portarretrato que te hice yo misma y que además lleva nuestra foto , lo extraño es k el portarretrato esta boca abajo..¿qué sucede aquí? Parece que quisieras ocultarlo..me giro y al fin te veo, creí k al verte mi corazón estallaría de felicidad pero no fue así, sentí como si miles de cuchillos atravesaran mi corazón, uno por uno cada vez mas fuerte, siento el ardor de ese veneno que tu cruelmente me has dado, creí que al verte correría a besarte ,pero no fue así, sentía inmensas ganas de salir corriendo de allí , mis manos tiemblan , lagrimas contaminadas por tu engaño caen por mis mejillas ,un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado envolvió mi corazón ya herido, y tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de mi presencia ..como si mi aroma ahora fuera desconocido para ti , tus ojos están en otra persona , una persona cobarde pero quizás enamorada o simplemente deseosa de placer .te miro y aun no lo puedo creer , al fin notaste mi presencia , te vez avergonzado , tu mirada perdió la sinceridad que te caracterizaba , a lo lejos se escucha tu voz que me dice que esto es un error, tus palabras me hieren ,calla de una buena vez , admite que me engañas, no seas cobarde , admite que realmente no me kieres , se valiente y mírame a los ojos , solamente eres un cobarde de pies a cabeza , que buen actor eres ¿cómo le hiciste para ocultar tu maldito pecado? Cansada de tus excusas y mentiras salgo de ese infierno , dolida y lastimada , me dirijo hacia la salida, al fin me he quitado esa venda de mis ojos k torpemente me cegaba , al fin se acabo tu juego , tomo el primer taxi que veo y decidida le digo que avance , tu rostro se hace presente y te acerca a mi pero ya es muy tarde , lo has echado a perder por tu inmadures , ahora estoy lejos y no puedo evitar llorar .**_

_**-señorita..esta bien?o.0? –pregunto el chofer del taxi**_

_**-eh?..si ..perdón..por llorar..que pena...-u.u**_

_**-descuide...ese tipo la hizo sufrir?o.0?-pregunto el hombre con la mirada en la carretera**_

_**-...u.u**_

_**-disculpe..no quería incomodarla..-u.u"**_

_**-descuide...mm será mejor k me deje aquí ya que no me queda dinero...-u.u**_

_**-como?..aki? pero esta muy feo afuera...se puede enfermar o.o-dijo el hombre al ver la tormenta que había llegado**_

_**-pero...ya no tengo dinero...-u.u**_

_**-y vive cerca de aki?-o.o?**_

_**-...bueno tengo un departamento aki pero...no kiero ir allí ya que ahí vive ella ¬¬ -dijo ginny recordando a su compañera de cuarto ( la &/" que estaba con seamus xd)**_

_**-mm ..entonces ..a donde ira?-o.0?**_

_**-mm..no se...-u.u**_

_**-mire...cerca de aki hay una cafetería...que le parece si la llevo ahí y pues ya así decide a donde ir-dijo amablemente el hombre**_

_**-si..me parece bien..gracias u.u -realmente lo que ahora necesitaba era volver a casa**_

__

_**en el despacho de dumbledore...**_

_**-dumbledore...dumbledore estas aquí?-o.0?**_

_**-Dimitri?...te decidiste a venir..me da gusto...-n.n**_

_**-puedes llegar al grano?...tengo muchos pendientes y no puedo perder el tiempo ¬¬ -dijo fríamente Dimitri**_

_**-esta bien...siéntate...-n.n**_

__

_**En el centro medico australiano**_

_**-como se encuentra?o.0?-pregunto David (el amigo se ron)**_

_**-mejor..al parecer ha tenido una fuerte depresión, estará internado 1 semana , necesita alimentarse bien ya que si hubiera pasado un dia mas sin comer pudiera haber sufrido graves problemas en su aparato digestivo ..también necesita tomar líquidos que por lo regular este tibios ya que esta muy deshidratado ...usted sabe la razón por la que sufrió esta depresión?**_

_**-..la verdad no pero al parecer tiene que ver con su novia..pero descuide yo me encargare de el-n.n**_

_**-muy bien...si gusta pasar a verlo...en 30 minutos se terminan las visitas-n.n**_

_**-muchas gracias doctor...-dijo y cuando el doctor salio de la habitacion david se acerco a la cama de su amigo -hay ron ..mira lo que te paso...u.u-susurro el chico**_

__

_**en Londres un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes miraba atentamente a una mujer quien se encontraba sacando al basura , era muy linda aunque se veía triste , harry se acerco hacia donde estaba ella.**_

_**-buenas noches ..tu eres jeane?o.0?-pregunto harry**_

_**-eh...si..se te ofrece algo?-o.o?**_

_**-soy harry..harry potter n.n-dijo extendiendo su mano**_

_**-potter?...tu eres harry potter?o.o?-pregunto sorprendida**_

_**-mm..si-n.n**_

_**-mucho gusto n.n-dijo jeane estrechándole su mano-nunca pensé conocerte, Darriel habla mucho de ti**_

_**-si..nunca se calla jeje-n.n**_

_**-si...y bueno..que pasa?-o.o?**_

_**-bueno he venido a aquí por...eh...es ..Darriel me envió aquí-u.u**_

_**-Darriel?..como esta? El desconsiderado no me ha hablado ¬¬ ..estoy muy preocupada..como esta? En donde esta?- o.o?**_

_**-...podría pasar..?-pregunto harry señalando su casa**_

_**-claro...vamos-o.o**_

_**ya una vez adentro...**_

_**-Darriel me dijo que estas esperando un hijo de el no es así?-o.o?**_

_**-si...nuestro primer bebe..tanto habíamos esperado este momento-n.n**_

_**-y ya saben que será? u.u-pregunto harry con un nudo en la garganta por lo que le tendría que confesar a jeane**_

_**-no aun no...pero si es niño se llamara Nathan y si es niña se llamara Lían ...tu un no tienes hijos?n.n-pregunto jeane**_

_**-no..por ahora no..pero si me gustaría mucho..-n.n**_

_**-si es muy lindo...el solo imaginar a mi bebe jugando en el jardín y que su papa llegue de trabajar y comamos los 3 juntos ...-n.n**_

_**-jeane..déjame decirte que yo admiro mucho a Darriel ..era como mi hermano...u.u**_

_**-era?-o.0?**_

_**-si..el era un hombre muy valiente...y por eso lo admiro...-u.u**_

_**-de que hablas?..que le paso a Da...-0.0?**_

_**intento decir jeane pero harry la interrumpió al abrazarla**_

_**-jeane..tienes que seguir adelante, ser fuerte ..hazlo por tu bebe...**_

_**-de que hablas?...que le paso a Darriel??o.0??-pregunto jeane pero luego se quedo paralizada al ver que harry se encontraba llorando**_

_**-me pidió que te dijera que te ama..y que siempre lo hará...y también quería que te informara que no sintió dolor alguno...**_

_**-me quieres decir que Darriel esta...-pregunto jeane pero al ver que harry asentía se tiro al suelo devastada , aquel dolor era tan fuerte que no podía respirar , su vida se había esfumado en unos minutos –porque?'..porque mi Darriel??**_

_**-tranquila jeane..**_

_**-quien fue?...porque murió Darriel?**_

_**-bueno...fue en una misión...fue voldemort**_

_**-maldito¡¡...que no se supone que habías terminado con el??**_

_**-si..o eso es lo que creía...**_

_**-creías??..es tu culpa harry potter¡¡ por enviarlo a esa misión...tu eras quien lo dirigía...tu lo mataste¡¡-estas palabras atravesaron a harry una por una , como mil puñales en el corazón, era verdad?...era su culpa?...**_

__

_**en Italia ...**_

_**una mujer pelirroja se encontraba en una famosa cafetería de Italia , minutos después de estar un rato en ese lugar decidió irse , la lluvia no paraba , las calles permanecían solitarias , el cielo estaba completamente oscuro ...**_

_**-todo esto te pasa por ser una estúpida...por confiar en el u.u-se dijo así misma , ya su ropa se encontraba empapada pero en realidad eso era lo que menos le importaba ,se encamino hacia un callejón solitario, caminaba sin rumbo fijo y con la mirada perdida , que caso tenia enamorarse si al fin y al cabo una termina sufriendo**_

_** -no debe estas a estas horas en la calle señorita –dijo un hombre –es muy peligroso...**_

_**-...o.o?**_

_**-creo que tendremos que acompañarla hasta su casa-dijeron unos hombres que se encontraban detrás de la chica , sin mas rodeos ginny corrió , un gran temor invadió su mente , estaba a punto de salir del callejón cuando una camioneta le cerro el paso**_

_**-por que tanta prisa?..si aun es muy temprano-dijo un hombre quien se bajo de la camioneta y camino decidida mente hacia ella**_

_**-que quieren?...no tengo dinero...**_

_**-no..quizás no tengas dinero...pero podríamos divertirnos un rato ..no lo creen amigos?-pregunto el hombre**_

_**-si...ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin divertirnos...hay que aprovechar que una linda mujer esta en nuestro territorio**_

_**-que?...por favor...déjenme ir...**_

_**-no lo creo- otro hombre había tomado el brazo de ginny y lo sujeto fuerte mente dejándola inmóvil- ya que ..esto apenas comienza-le susurro al oído**_

_**-no..por favor...**_

_**-no se te ocurra gritar...no queremos problemas..si cooperas...te prometemos que te iras rápido de aquí-dijo el hombre quien anterior mente se encontraba en la camioneta, seguido tomo el rostro de la chica y se acerco amenazadoramente , ante esto ginny no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que en darle una patada en la entre pierna , el hombre cayo al suelo debido al dolor que le ocasiono , ante esto ginny aprovecho para safarse del otro hombre y corrió en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía anteriormente , que demonios había hecho para merecer esto? Se preguntaba mientras trataba de alejarse lo mas posible...aunque el intento fue en vano, torpemente había tropezado , al caer sus rodillas se llenaron de sangre , el golpe había sido muy duro , al levantar su mirada se encontró con aquellos tipos quienes ahora estaban molestos.**_

_**-quien te crees estúpida?...nadie me golpea, entendiste??-el hombre tomo del cabello a la mujer y la levando , seguido la acorralo contra la pared, tomo fuertemente sus manos y las coloco a la altura de su cabeza y seguido comenzó a besarla , ginny hacia hasta lo imposible para safarse pero aquel hombre era mucho mas fuerte que ella , en un inútil intento de gritar mordió al hombre , lo que hizo que este le diera una patada es su vientre , seguido la comenzó a besar el cuello, unos besos muy salvajes acompañados de mordidas , ya pasado unos segundos el hombre comenzó a bajar su mano a las piernas de la pelirroja mientras que uno de sus amigos sujetaba a ginny para que no se fuera , ginny pensó que ya era demasiado tarde...ya nada podría hacer...ya nada...**_

_**-déjenla¡¡-el hombre fue interrumpido , se giro un tanto molesto para encontrarse con un sujeto rubio quien llevaba una larga gabardina negra**_

_**-que la deje?...jajaja..lo escucharon?...se ve que no me conoces-dijo soltando a ginny quien se dejo caer al suelo , realmente le dolía su vientre , aquellos hombres sacaron unas navajas de sus bolsillos y apuntaron amenazadoramente a aquel sujeto-vamos muñequito de porcelana...acércate para poder jugar contigo...**_

_**-claro que si...pero antes...crucio¡¡¡-dijo el rubio y aquellos hombres se tiraron al suelo retorciéndose del dolor-si no se largan de aquí ahora mismo...les aseguro que los matare...**_

_**-kof..kof..es el diablo en persona-dijo un hombre quien se levantaba con dificultad-todos a la camioneta...ahora¡¡-todos corrieron y se subieron al vehículo e inmediatamente se alejaron del lugar**_

_**-lo sabia..son unos cobardes...mmm-el rubio miro a la pelirroja quien aun se encontraba en el suelo, sin pensarlo mas se acerco a ella y le coloco su gabardina-se siente bien?**_

_**-...o.o**_

_**-señorita...**_

_**-ma...malfoy?**_

__

_**-intentas decirme que...Turner esta vivo?? o.0??**_

_**-...supongo que estos días serán los últimos que tengas de libertad Dimitri...ya que pienso que es obvio que Turner limpiara su nombre...o al menos eso haría yo si mi mejor amigo me hubiera traicionado...u.u**_

_**-yo no lo traicione...es lo que les quiso hacer ver..pero la realidad es que el le sirvió al señor oscuro...el era UN MORTIFAGO¡¡ porque no lo entienden? El es el villano en esta historia ... **_

_**-villano?...y tu eres ..el héroe?- ¬¬ **_

_**-estas actuando extraño albus...se supone que tu crees en mi...**_

_**-ese dia en la noche Turner recibió una carta misteriosa , lo citaban en un callejón de las calles de Londres , era el dia decisivo, el dia en el que voldemort atacaría, tu estabas un escalón debajo de convertirte en el primer ministro por lo que fingías estar del lado "bueno", Turner se preguntaba quien le había enviado esa carta por lo que decidió asistir a su "citado" , pero jamás imagino encontrarte ahí herido , preocupado corrió hacia a ti para ver en el estado en el k te encontrabas y tu maldita mirada se torno hacia el y lo ultimo que escucho fue un avada kedavra...sin perder tiempo corriste a esconderte como un cobarde , destruiste tu varita y solo días después conseguiste el puesto de primer ministro ...lo que no comprendo es porque..?**_

_**-pero...como es que sabes eso...?-o.o?**_

_**-porque yo estuve presente...-u.u**_

_**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**_

_**Bueno los quiero mucho cuídense y recuerden que "la magia si existe solo busquen el lo mas profundo de sus corazones y la encontraran"**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡Vivan los harrymaniacos¡¡¡¡¡¡**_


	9. recuerdos

_**¿Es amor?**_

_**by: gabypotter9889**_

_**capitulo 9: recuerdos**_

_**La noche era fría acompañada de ligeras gotas de lluvia , poco a poco la temperatura había disminuido , un escalofrió , y un sentimiento muy extraño embriagaron a cierta joven pelirroja quien se encontraba en el suelo mirando expectante a un hombre rubio , el silencio se hizo presente hasta que aquel hombre decidió hablar:**_

_**-señorita...me conoce?-o.0?**_

_**"que si lo conozco? Por dios que ya no me recuerda?...bueno porque tendría que afectarme , yo solo lo recuerdo porque su cara de imbezil no ha cambiado en nada¬¬ ...aunque tengo que admitir que se ve bien "u.u**_

_**-eh...si...-u.u**_

_**-ah?...pero yo no la recuerdo...me podría decir su nombre?-malfoy coloco su gabardina en la chica para cubrirla del frió ante esto ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero gracias al cielo (pensó ginny) que estaba oscuro y aquel hombre no lo noto**_

_**-mm...weasley...ginny weasley o//o-los árboles se zarandearon con gran fuerza que exaltaron a la chica**_

_**-weasley?? o.0??-malfoy en verdad estaba sorprendido, se levanto del suelo (ya que se había hincado para ver el estado de ginny) que haces aquí? o.o?-su tono amable había desaparecido**_

_**-yo vivo aquí...bueno no exactamente aquí...como a unos 40 minutos de aquí...**_

_**-pero que hacías aquí en la noche?¬¬ -interrumpió el rubio**_

_**-salí a caminar...oye no te tengo que dar explicaciones-reacciono la chica antes los reclamos del rubio**_

_**-que??...después de que te salve de esos tipos ...¬¬**_

_**-yo nunca te lo pedí malfoy..¬¬.- tiro la gabardina al suelo y miro a malfoy-ahora si me permites tengo prisa-la pelirroja se giro dispuesta a retirarse pero algo la retuvo**_

_**-no pensaras irte en este estado o si?o.0?-pregunto el rubio tomándola del brazo y seguido señalando las heridas que le habían ocasionado esos hombres a ginny y eso sin contar que su ropa no estaba en muy buen estado que digamos, ginny se soltó de draco y de manera indiferente dijo:**_

_**-quizás tengas razón...pero no tengo a donde ir...es por eso que regresare a Londres...u.u**_

_**-estas loca?...no has oído lo peligroso que esta ahora viajar por transportadores ¿ (nota: debido al regreso de "voldemort" se ha tomado medidas de seguridad entre ellas tratar de no viajar por transportadores.)**_

_**-y que quieres que haga entonces?-¬¬**_

_**-pues...-el chico suspiro y de manera indiferente le dio su celular-llama a tu casa , avisa que estas bien...y puedes quedarte esta noche en mi departamento...**_

_**-que???...estas loco??-0.o**_

_**-loco??..pero si te estoy ofreciendo ayuda¡¡- ¬¬**_

_**-si como no...ya veo tus intenciones-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos ¬¬**_

_**-qque?..la loca eres tu...además ni que quisiera algo contigo.. yo solo te ofrezco ayuda..la aceptas o no?-después de pensarlo un rato ginny accedió (jaja si bien k quería jeje)-ok...vamos a tomar un taxi-dijo draco levantando su gabardina – mira esta gabardina era nueva..además muy cara...-T.T**_

_**-perdón su majestad...una gabardina menos no lo matara- ¬¬ dijo ginny sarcásticamente mientras marcaba a la casa de hermione**_

__

_**En Londres...**_

_**flash back**_

_**-jeane..tienes que seguir adelante, ser fuerte ..hazlo por tu bebe...**_

_**-de que hablas?...que le paso a Darriel??-pregunto jeane pero luego se quedo paralizada al ver que harry se encontraba llorando**_

_**-me pidió que te dijera que te ama..y que siempre lo hará...y también quería que te informara que no sintió dolor alguno...**_

_**-me quieres decir que Darriel esta...-pregunto jeane pero al ver que harry asentía se tiro al suelo devastada , aquel dolor era tan fuerte que no podía respirar , su vida se había esfumado en unos minutos –porque?'..porque mi Darriel??**_

_**-tranquila jeane..**_

_**-quien fue?...porque murió Darriel?**_

_**-bueno...fue en una misión...fue voldemort**_

_**-maldito¡¡...que no se supone que habías terminado con el??**_

_**-si..o eso es lo que creía...**_

_**-creías??..es tu culpa harry potter¡¡ por enviarlo a esa misión...tu eras quien lo dirigía...tu lo mataste¡¡**_

_**TU LO MATASTE¡¡¡¡**_

_**...FIN DEL FLASBACK...**_

__

_**culpa, dolor, odio eran tantas cosas que harry experimentaba en ese momento , después de lo ocurrido en la casa de Darriel harry no pudo mas y salió de esa casa..si era un cobarde , un cobarde miserable pensaba harry , CULPA...el la tenia...DOLOR...el lo causo...ODIO...el sentía hacia aquel hombre que asesino a Darriel...EL MISMO...**_

_**Embriagado de un inmenso dolor se tiro en su cama , y fijo su mirada en el techo , necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor , tenia que hablar con alguien..pero con quien?..inconscientemente salió de su casa y se dirigió a :**_

_**Toc toc...**_

_**-ya voy-dijo una voz detrás de la puerta-0.0? harry?...que haces aquí?**_

_**-estas ocupada?..si quieres vuelvo luego...**_

_**-no como crees? n.n...pasale**_

_**-gracias u.u**_

_**-estas bien..te ves distraido**_

_**-si..bueno...quería hablar con alguien...-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla**_

_**-sobre que?**_

_**-herm...soy un estúpido-soltó harry colocando sus manos en su rostro**_

_**-claro que no..por que dices eso? –pregunto sorprendida**_

_**-soy un cobarde...**_

_**-harry..que te sucede?-pregunto hermione muy preocupada tomándolo de los hombros**_

_**-por mi culpa...destruí la vida de una familia...por mi culpa...**_

_**-de que hablas?**_

_**-yo mate a Darriel¡¡-exclamo harry levantándose**_

_**-claro que no...fue voldemort no tu...**_

_**-créeme hermione que hay veces que yo hago mas daño que el mismo voldemort, no es la primera vez que muere un hombre..y todo por mi culpa..mi deber era acabar con el...**_

_**-y lo hiciste..**_

_**-claro que no..el regreso...**_

_**-harry escúchame..nada de esto es tu culpa...mírame-dijo hermione tomando el rostro del chico para que la mirara , esta la miro tiernamente y seco sus lagrimas-tu no mataste a Darriel , tu intentaste salvarlo pero no se pudo...**_

_**-no hice nada..para salvarlo...**_

_**-yo se que si lo hiciste...te conozco...debes ser fuerte...la vida me han enseñado que nada ganamos con llorar y quejarnos...la única solución es seguir adelante por la gente que te quiere**_

_**-...u.u**_

_**harry miro a hermione y la brazo , le agradecía mucho todo lo que hacia por el y ella lo entendía así que correspondió al abrazo, harry se hundió en su cuello respirando el aroma que la castaña desprendía de sus cabellos, hermione abrazaba a harry sin querer soltarlo y al parecer el también estaba en la misma situación, después de un rato al intentar separarse el rostro de harry rozo al de hermione notando el sonrojo de esta , tan cerca estaba los 2 que casi ya se estaba besando, la respiración de ambos se torno agitada , cada vez se acercaba mas al otro , sus labios rozaron ligeramente a los del otro cuando...**_

_**-wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**harry y hermione se separaron inmediatamente y la castaña corrió al lugar donde se escucho el llanto y prendió la luz de la habitación**_

_**-que pasa carol?-o.0?**_

_**-el..el mounstro...esta debajo de la cama¡¡ T.T**_

_**-que mou..?...carol..es solo un muñeco-dijo hermione enseñándoselo**_

_**-no es cierto..esta..ahí...-T.T**_

_**-que no ¬¬**_

_**-si..wuaaaaaaaaa-T.T**_

_**-oye carol...quieres que te cuente una historia para que te puedas dormir?-n.n pregunto harry quien se encontraba detrás de hermione**_

_**-siiii n.n**_

_**-ok n.n-harry se sentó a un costado de la cama –bueno esta historia trata de 3 amigos que se conocieron en el colegio**_

_**-y como se llamaban?-o.o?**_

_**-bueno..uno se llamaba...pancho...el otro José..y la niña se llamaba Maria (jeje no se me ocurrieron otros nombres xd)-bueno pancho...vivía con sus tíos y una noche un hombre llamado Juan llego a su casa y le dijo que pancho era mago –comenzó a relatar harry mientras hermione lo miraba cruzada de brazos y le dedicaba una sonrisa , que al recordar lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás se coloco de todos los tipos de rojo que existen- bueno y así pancho conoció a José y a Maria , todo iba bien hasta que pancho juntos a sus amigos comenzaron a aventurarse en lo peligroso y prohibido ...**_

_**"que fue todo eso?..nos besamos..aunque solo fue un roce..fue un beso ...dios que me esta pasando?..harry tiene novia...por que tenia que pasar esto?...**_

_**-y así pancho venció al hombre malo robándole esa paleta (la piedra filosofal xd) , y fin.-dijo harry y la niña ya estaba profundamente dormida- tan aburrida estuvo mi historia o que?-pregunto a hermione**_

_**-0.o? que?..me hablabas? 0//0- pregunto hermione sonrojándose**_

_**-eh...0//0..bueno yo ya me voy...ya es tarde..que duermas bien n.n**_

_**-si..igualmente...n.n**_

_**cuando harry salió de la casa hermione se recargo en la puerta y con sus dedos toco sus labios**_

_**-por que me tienes que gustar tanto harry? u.u**_

__

_**en Australia...**_

_**-buenas tarde...-dijo una enfermera que entraba en la habitación de ron ,consigo llevaba una bandeja con comida (de esa k sabe horrible y que dan en el hospital u.u)**_

_**-buenas tardes-contesto David quien aun acompañaba a su amigo**_

_**-como ha seguido joven?-pregunto a ron pero este no le contesto , estaba ido, en otro mundo, perdido en sus pensamientos –joven...**_

_**-te están hablando ron-dijo David mientras hacia señas para llamar su atención**_

_**-que...?..eh..que pasa..?-ron se veía mal y no solo físicamente ya que su rostro se veia pálido si no también emocionalmente**_

_**-se siente bien?...como ha seguido?**_

_**-mejor...disculpe..no la había escuchado..**_

_**-descuide...mire tiene que comer esto...sus defensas están muy bajas...ha perdido mucho peso...también cuando termine le inyectare un medicamento que le receto el doctor-explico la enfermera**_

_**-si..muchas gracias..pero lo del medicamento no es muy necesario...**_

_**-claro que si...no lo dejaremos salir de aquí si no se le da el medicamento indicado**_

_**-T.T**_

_**-si ron..es por tu bien...**_

_**-si..como a ti no es al que inyectaran ¬¬**_

_**-vamos no seas infantil..yo me encargare de que se coma todo señorita**_

_**-me parece bien..bueno los dejo ..si necesitan algo solo opriman el botón que esta a un costado de la cama**_

_**-ok..gracias**_

_**-de nada..bueno compermiso**_

_**-si..pásele...-ron fijo su mirada en la ventana y con sus manos agarro fuertemente las sabanas de la cama –soy un estúpido ...**_

__

_**en Londres...**_

_**(no recuerdo si había descrito a roger si no ahora lo hago xd n.n preparen tambores ¡!ta tan/es alto, delgado pero como quiera tiene lo suyo xd , tiene cabello castaño y ojos verdes/ )**_

_**el chico de cabellos castaños se encontraba en su habitación , mirando un albun de fotos , no estaba en muy buenas condiciones parecía haberse quemado , las fotos estaba desgastadas , roger fijo su mirada especialmente en una foto , estaba el (cuando tenia 7 años) acompañado de sus padres , su mama a un lado de el abrazándolo y su padre al otro extremo sonriendo , detrás de ellos estaba un linda casa , decorada con adornos navideños , roger coloco su dedo en la imagen tocando el rostro de su madre ...**_

_**-te extraño...**_

__

_**...flash back...**_

_**hace 18 años...**_

_**-mama...vamos a tomarnos la foto ya que hace mucho frió-T.T**_

_**-no presiones roger- ¬¬**_

_**-amor ya esta lista la cámara..vamos acomódense que tenemos 30 segundos-dijo Richard, y los tres se acomodaron, roger en medio y sus padres a un lado de el .-listo..ya esta dijo tomando la foto (ya que era una cámara instantánea )**_

_**-déjame verla-dijo su esposa-salimos muy bien**_

_**-que bien..ahora entremos ...tengo hambre-dijo roger y los 3 entraron, después de cenar y de abrir los regalos los tres se sentaron en la sala**_

_**-este es el ultimo regalo...lo hice especialmente para ti mi vida**_

_**-eh..gracias mama-roger tomo el regalo, no pesaba mucho, estaba envuelto con una ligera tela azul , además tenia un moñito color dorado , abrió desesperada mente su regalo , claro k sin romper la envoltura y se encontró con un albun decorado con pequeñas conchas de mar , al abrirlo pudo ver fotos de el cuando era un bebe y cuando aun estaba en vientre de su madre**_

_**-esas conchas las tome de la playa en la que naciste...**_

_**-nací en una playa??-0.o**_

_**-si...mira lo que pasa es que salimos de vacaciones a la playa y se me rompió la fuente y como a tu padre lo llamaron urgentemente del trabajo me tuvo que dejar sola un rato**_

_**-"por que no me parece extraño"- ¬¬ pensó roger**_

_**-y pues como no me podía mover mucho no tuve tiempo de ir a un hospital -tuve suerte de que un doctor estaba de vacaciones y pasaba por ahí si no...**_

_**-pero lo importante es que naciste bien...**_

_**-si y no fue gracias a ti...como pudiste abandonarla así??-pregunto roger, ahora no resistió guardarse ese rencor hacia su padre**_

_**-ya te explico tu madre que fue cuestión de trabajo...**_

_**-si siempre es lo mismo...no recuerdo que hayas estado en ninguna de mis fiestas de cumpleaños..siempre estabas "ocupado"**_

_**-roger no es momento para discutir...**_

_**-no mama...es que no lo vez...me sorprende que esté con nosotros en este momento...ya que siempre trabaja en este dia ...-dijo mirando a su papá**_

_**-mira roger no levantes la voz que somos tus padres y debes respetarnos...**_

_**un estruendo que provenía de la habitación de roger interrumpido a Richard**_

_**-que fue eso?-pregunto roger alarmado fijando su mirada a las escaleras entonces unos hombres comenzaron a bajar**_

_**-no puede ser..son mortifagos...Julián corre y llévate a roger –dijo Richard**_

_**-eso no se va a poder dijo un hombre que se acercaba amenazadoramente a la mujer**_

_**-corre roger¡¡**_

_**-pero mama...**_

_**-corre¡¡-roger estaba inmóvil pero el grito de su mama lo hizo reaccionar , sin pensarlo salió de la casa , corrió lo mas que pudo y se metió a un callejón , su respiración era agitada**_

_**-mama...mama perdóname...-decía roger mientras algunas lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas –perdóname...perdóname...perdóname...-otro estruendo pero ahora mas fuerte se escucho roger cubrió con sus manos sus orejas tratando de no escuchar los estruendos , se sentó en el suelo y aun cubría desesperadamente sus oídos-perdóname..perdóname..perdóname...-sin saber como se había quedado dormido, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, se levanto y se dirigió a su casa , tenia miedo de encontrarse con esos hombres, pero no le importo, tenia que ir con su mama , ya a una cuadra de su casa se quedo inmóvil mirando una cruel escena , su casa estaba en llamas , casi derrumbándose, patrullas rodeaban aquel hogar , multitud de gente comenzaba a pararse frente a la casa , alarmados por lo ocurrido, una ambulancia paso junto a roger lo que hizo que reaccionara , camino a paso lento , deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla , intento pasar a su casa pero los policías se lo impedían**_

_**-déjenme pasar¡¡¡ mis papas están ahí¡¡**_

_**-niño cálmate...no puedes pasar , es peligroso, la casa se esta derrumbando ...**_

_**mis papas están ahí¡¡¡-grito roger desesperado , la gente que se encontraba ahí miraba con lastima al niño –mis papas..esta...están ahí...-el niño se dejo caer en los pies del oficial**_

_**-amigo..tranquilo...**_

_**"perdóname...perdóname..."**_

_**horas después ...**_

_**roger despertó en la comisaría , estaba rodeado de oficiales que al percatarse de que había despertado los miraban esperando su reacción**_

_**-mis papas...en donde están...**_

_**-tu papá esta en la enfermería..no sufrió graves heridas..estará bien...**_

_**-y mi mama?**_

_**-bueno...ella...-el hombre se sentó en una silla y la coloco frente al chico-mira hijo...tu ya eres grande..y debes saber que todo lo que viene a este mundo algún dia...ya no estará...la vida nos impone retos...que nos obligan a dar todo de nosotros pero la recompensa es algo maravilloso...**_

_**-que le paso a mi mama?-lo corto el chico ya desesperado**_

_**-esta descansando...**_

_**-en que habitación..don esta??**_

_**-es un lugar al que tu aun no puedes ir..no hasta que sea tu momento...**_

_**-mi momento??..yo solo quiero a mi mama...**_

_**-ten-dijo hombre entregándole aquel albun que su madre le había regalado unas horas antes , estaba quemado , solo algunas fotos se habían salvado-tu mama...lo llevaba consigo...por eso aun conserva algo de su aspecto original-al ver el rostro de desconcierto de roger el hombre siguió hablándole- hijo...tu mama...tu mama falleció**_

_**"perdóname...perdóname..perdóname..**_

_**roger se había escapado de la comisaría después de esa fuerte noticia , corrió en busca de su mama aunque el sabia que era algo imposible encontrarla ,llevaba el regalo de su madre en sus brazos , las lagrimas cada vez se hacían mas presentes ,al fin llego a su casa que se encontraba en pésimas condiciones , tenia unas cintas que impedían el paso , este hizo caso omiso de ella y paso , la puerta ya no estaba y parte del techo había desaparecido , entro a lo que alguna vez fue la sala , todos los regalos estaba destruidos, cerca de la chimenea estaba la foto que habían tomado esa noche , la agarro y la miro unos minutos , de milagro no se había quemado tanto , la guardo en su albun y salió de la casa , ahí afuera estaba su padre esperándolo en el coche , roger con la mirada abajo se acerco al coche y se subió**_

_**"perdóname...perdóname por ser como el..."**_

_**-nos iremos a los Ángeles con tu abuela-dijo su padre fríamente sin mirarlo**_

_**...fin del flash back...**_

__

_**roger cerro el álbum no sin antes ver de Nuevo esa foto**_

_**"perdóname..perdóname por abandonarte...mama"**_

__

_**en Italia...**_

_**-bueno..este es mi departamento-dijo malfoy dándole el paso a la pelirroja**_

_**-sinceramente esperaba algo mejor...**_

_**- ¬¬**_

_**- es solamente lo que pienso-dijo ginny al ver la mirada del rubio**_

_**-deberías cambiarte...**_

_**-te recuerdo que no tengo ropa**_

_**-yo te presto..pero la devuelves**_

_**- ¬¬**_

_**- metete a bañar..yo te llevo la ropa ...**_

_**-estas muy amable...no pensaras acostarte conmigo verdad?**_

_**- ¬¬**_

_**- era broma xd..no tienes sentido del humor o que?**_

_**- ¬¬**_

_**-bueno...me iré a bañar...**_

_**...minutos después ...**_

_**ginny salió del baño con solo una camisa de malfoy ,"pero que demonios hago en este departamento ..y con malfoy??"-se preguntaba la pelirroja, se dirigió a la sala y escucho que draco hablaba con una mujer , busco al chico y lo encontró en la puerta**_

_**-vamos draco...hoy es un gran dia para ir a mi departamento –dijo seductoramente una mujer del otro lado de la puerta**_

_**-ahora no puedo...además ya te dije que lo nuestro se acabo Hitomi –dijo fríamente el rubio**_

_**-por que dices eso draco? ..lo nuestro esta funcionando de maravilla –dijo la mujer rodeando con sus brazos a draco haciéndolo perder el control y haciéndolo retroceder , a causa de esto se abrió completamente la puerta dejado a ver a ginny a la mujer que seducía a draco , esa tal Hitomi era una chica del occidente , tenia que admitir que tenia un cuerpo envidiable**_

_**-ejem...ejem...-Hitomi al ver a ginny soltó a draco**_

_**-quien es ella?..tu nueva amante?- ¬¬**_

_**-quien..yo??-0.o-...jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**_

_**-0.0?-**_

_**- ¬¬ de que te ríes?-pregunto hitomi**_

_**-jajaja-ginny casi se tiraba al suelo de la risa y draco solo la miraba confundido-jajá..esa...jaja..esa estuvo buena...yo..jaja..su amante...**_

_**- ¬¬ entonces no lo eres?**_

_**-no jajaja...bueno..jeje..los dejo solos..hay me dolió el estomago jeje**_

_**- 0.0?**_

_**- ¬¬ ...bueno en que nos quedamos n.n?**_

_**-0.0?...ah...como vistes tengo compañía no muy agradable..y la verdad...tengo miedo de que se robe algo del departamento...**_

_**-ya te oí malfoy¡¡¡-dijo ginny desde la habitación de hospedes**_

_**-mm..bueno..lo dejamos para mañana..? n.n**_

_**-ya veremos...bueno...nos vemos Hitomi-u.u**_

_**-si-dijo la chica y lo beso –nos vemos mañana n.n**_

_**draco cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación , ginny estaba acostada en la cama , tenia sus ojos abiertos , no sabia realmente la razón por la que había aceptado quedarse con malfoy...no lo sabia..**_

_**Draco se acostó en su cama y miro hacia el techo , "que estoy pensando al ayudar a una weasley?...de verdad draco estas mal.."dijo para si mismo**_

__

_**hola hola mi noveno capi yupi¡¡¡¡¡¡ ah como ven se dio una situacion hyhr que no fue un beso peros i un casi beso jeje eso ya es algo no creen? bueno el siguiente capi tratare de subirlo la semana que viene aunque no aseguro nada ok? bueno nos vemos cuidense**_

_**gabypotter9889**_


	10. ¿Confusiones?

hola después de años de no actualizar aki les dejo mi 10° capi

Capitulo 10:Confusiones??

"El sol golpeaba mi cara , esa era la señal de que ya era tarde y yo aun dormía..diablos que importa una vez que llegue tarde al trabajo?.. no pasa nada...me acomode de lado para evitar que la luz del sol me diera en la cara pero oh sorpresa alguien mas estaba ahí..en mi cama¡¡ bruscamente me levante y me encontré con unos ojos cafés que me miraban atentamente , no podía ser..esa persona era...pero como llego hasta ahí , me levante y oh otra sorpresa no traía ropa..nada¡¡¡ que diablos había hecho??? 0.o ahora mas sorprendido miro a esa persona que estaba en mi cama " ...

-que..que paso anoche...hermione?-pregunte pero esta no me contesto solo soltó una risilla rara en ella y se acerco a mi peligrosamente , yo solo me tape algo que no es muy decente de enseñar y camine 2 pasos hacia atrás

-quieres que te lo recuerde..harry?-"que?? Esa era hermione?? No parecía otra persona...su mirada ..daba miedo "

-pero que te ocurre hermione?-pregunte una vez que tope con la pared , estaba muy nervioso...¿¿¿ que hacer???, sin embargo hermione seguía acercándose mas y mas a mi hasta que prácticamente me arrincono contra la pared y acerco sus labios a los míos , dios nunca imagine tenerla así conmigo , su respiración sobre mi cuello, y cuando pensé que me besaría extrañamente comenzó a lamer mi mejilla...lamer, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos me encontré con mi perro rody que estaba prácticamente encima de mi..lamiendo mi cara , al reaccionar me quite al animal (ah ahora si es animal no k mucho cariño?? Desconsiderado ) de encima y me senté en la cama..que sueño tan extraño ..

ring¡¡

que era eso?-0.o

Ring¡¡

Ah..es solo el teléfono u.u

Ring¡¡¡

Sip..era el teléfono u.u

Ring¡¡¡¡

...el teléfono¡¡¡ ( creía que se iba a contestar solo?)

-bueno-dije agitadamente ya que al correr había tropezado

-hola harry, te desperté?-pregunto apenada hermione

-despertarme? No como crees..si ya iba de salida ( si como no)

-ok..mira te hable para pedirte que nos viéramos ..tengo que hablar contigo..tiene que ver con Angelina —dijo hermione

-que paso?-pregunte alarmado por el comportamiento de mi amiga

-no es nada grave, pero necesito hablar contigo..

-ah..ok nos vemos en tu casa a las 5 te parece?-pregunte aun con preocupación.."que era eso k tenia k ver con mi angelina? (dios¡¡ como la llamo??? O.0 )

-si..aquí te espero

-bueno..nos vemos

-si nos vemos-colgué el teléfono me quede pensando en la voz de hermione o esa voz...eh? su voz? ..ahora por que me importaba su voz??, bueno tengo que sacarme esta idea , ahora.. ese sueño que había tenido... nunca había soñado con hermione..y menos de esa manera¡¡ O//O , emití un suspiro y mire hacia la cama ahí estaba rody mirándome , yo solo negué con la cabeza y me metí a bañar.

en Australia...

una vez afuera del hospital..

-ya esta todo listo ron..es hora de irnos —dijo David quien estaba guardando ropa del pelirrojo en su carro

-David..voy a regresar a Londres-dijo ron de golpe mirando a david

-que??..pero tienes una entrevista..y va a ver entrenamiento dentro de 2 días...

-entiéndeme ..tengo que ver a lavander..me vale el entrenamiento...

-pues de igual modo no la podrás ver si estas detrás de las rejas , recuerda tienes un contrato..si faltas a la entrevista y peor aun al entrenamiento te demandaran ..

-me da igual si me demandan..

-aunque ya no puedas ver a lavander?

-...-

-vez..solo son 2 días..después yo mismo te acompañare al aeropuerto para que vuelvas..ahora sube al auto que tienes que estar en el hotel dentro de 30 minutos..a esa hora llega el equipo-dijo David y ron ya resignado subió al auto.

En Italia...

En el aeropuerto...

-tu vuelo sale dentro de 1 hora...toma tu boleto-dijo draco entregándoselo a ginny esta miro extraña a el rubio

-y ese otro boleto?-dijo señalando el que el rubio traía en su mano

-ah..es que voy a aprovechar para arreglar unos asuntos en Londres-u.u

-asuntos?..no Será una excusa para acompañarme?-

-jaja si que buen chiste ,tengo que ver a una persona suma mente importante para mi empresa..y ya que estoy aquí aproveche ..

-si lo que tu digas... .. NO PUEDE SER¡¡¡¡-0.0

-QUE??-pregunto draco alarmado por la reacción de la pelirroja ,ginny corrió hacia un hombre que traía un ejemplar el profeta (obviamente era mago)esta simplemente se lo arranco dejando sorprendido al hombre y a draco que la había alcanzado , ginny leía el ejemplar haciendo gestos muy extraños , era una extraña combinación de preocupación , asombro y furia , los hombres solo miraban expectantes a la mujer

-NO PUEDE SER¡¡¡ MALDITA VIEJA /&/$&(&(()$ COMO FUE CAPAZ????

-que sucede?

-ESTA MALDITA..TE JURO QUE YO MISMA LE HARE QUE SE TRAGUE UNA RATA VIVA¡¡

-DE QUIEN HABLAS??-o.0

-DE LA RATA SKETER -

-rata?-0.o?

-si..la RATA¡¡¡- 

-bueno cálmate-dijo draco apenado ya que toda la gente que pasaba se le quedaba mirando

-es es una estúpida como pudo¡¡-dijo ginny mostrándole el ejemplar a draco, este lo miro y en el había una foto de harry y ginny abrazados seguido por una nota que decía:

Primicia Ginerva Weasley es la nueva amante del famoso jugador de quiditch Harry potter , su servidora Rita sketer me encontraba en la sala esperando ansiosamente la presentación de los jugadores del equipo de Inglaterra durante la espera pude ver una situación entre el nuevo capitán del equipo (potter) y su "amiga" Ginerva weasley hermana de un gran amigo de la infancia de Potter, quien reía con Weasley y seguido la abrazo , al momento de ver esto no dude , me apure y me acerque a ellos y le pregunte sobre su relación y esto fue lo que me contestaron  
"-que?? Claro que no..." ante esto lo contradije mostrando una fotografía tomada tan solo unos segundos antes por mi buen compañero , la reacción de potter fue la esperada y se hizo el desentendido aunque claramente se veía nervioso , pero para su buena suerte (o mala diría yo ) su "amiga" Ginerva Weasley regresaba junto a el jugador del equipo de Inglaterra, y claro no dude sobre preguntarle a la chica y ella obviamente también se hizo la desentendida aunque visiblemente se le veía nerviosa ,y contesto que nada había entre ellos , después de contradecirlos con las fotos tomadas unos segundos antes harry potter acepto tener una relación mas que amistad con Weasley . Harry potter declaro que ha tenido problemas con su actual pareja Angelina Sullivan y que posiblemente de fin a su relación "amorosa" ¿será weasley la manzana de la discordia, por ultimo potter declaro que el y Ginerva Weasley aun no llevan su relación mas allá que el de un simple "Amorío",eso fue todo lo declarado para el profeta pero descuiden las fans de este bombón que las mantendremos informadas del caso y mientras tanto querremos saber la opinión de su novia Muggle Angelina Sullivan sobre este "romance" que tiene potter con la señorita weasley.

Al terminar de leer la nota , draco levanto el entrecejo y miro a ginny-romance?...acaso tu..y potter..o.0

-Claro k no¡¡ esto lo invento ella , harry nunca dijo k fuera cierto y menos admitió que el tuviera problemas con su novia... y yo no me puse nerviosa¡¡ por que lo estaría??, incluso omitió eso k le dije de vieja loca -la demandare ..ya veras Malfoy conocerá a la verdadera Ginerva wealey¡¡ (imagínense la escena llena de banderitas apoyando a ginny n.n) ahora espero que esto no lo haya visto Angelina..ni hermione...u.u

-granger?..ella que tiene que ver?-pregunto draco quien aun leía el ejemplar

-eh ?..no nada...vamonos ya-o.o"

en Londres...

toc toc..

hermione se apuro a abrir la puerta y se encontró con harry

-ho..hola-0//0 harry estaba muy nervioso y sobre todo por lo que paso en la mañana

-hola n.n..pasa-contesto con naturalidad

-si..gracias-harry paso a la casa y se sentó en el sillón

-quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto amablemente

-si..un vaso de agua-n.n

-ok..ahora vuelvo

-si-dijo harry y comenzó a observar la sala , su visita anterior no le dio el tiempo suficiente para mirar bien la casa de hermione , como el siempre imagino todo estaba en perfecto orden , no había ningún juguete de carol tirado en el suelo , la casa reflejaba la personalidad de hermione ante esto harry sonrió "no ha cambiado nada"..se levanto para mirar una foto de ella con carol cuando apenas estaba recién nacida , cosa que le extraño es que solo había fotos de ella y su hija pero de su esposo no había ninguna ...era cierto aun no conocía al esposo de hermione ... "que clase de hombre Será?" ...

-aquí esta-n.n

-jeje gracias n.n...bueno..que era lo que querías decirme ¿?

-bueno...estuve analizando el tema de Angelina...sobre lo que presencio hace unos años ..durante el ataque de voldemort ...estuve pensando en ello toda la noche..y no se ..una idea llego a mi cabeza...dime...ella tuvo algún enfrentamiento con algún mortifago?

-eh..bueno no recuerdo muy bien...-dijo harry tratando de recordar lo sucedido ya hace unos años-...espera...si...recuerdo algo...aquel mortifago..el que intento matarla...es el único que recuerdo...

-bueno...que le paso a ese mortifago?

-murió...lo mate al infeliz...

-lograste reconocerlo?

-no...estaba ocupado tratando de salvar a los demás muggles en peligro que deje el cuerpo , al regresar por el..ya no estaba...

-exacto...extrañamente llegue a esa conclusión ya que investigue sobre los mortifagos que fueron detenidos ese dia...todos fueron cuestionados utilizando veritaserum y ninguno tuvo algún encuentro con Angelina ...cabe la posibilidad de que esa persona este viva...

-y que esa persona sea la que secuestro a Ashley?

-esa es mi teoría..

-pero yo lo mate¡¡...nadie ha sobrevivido al avadakedavra ...

-tu lo hiciste...

-...

-harry...si es verdad lo que pienso...Angelina corre aun mas riesgo..y...

-y que puedo hacer?..solo soy un inútil que ni siquiera puede proteger el bienestar de mi novia y el de su familia...mi familia...

-eso no es cierto harry..no eres un inútil...por ahora no puedes hacer nada..solo darle tu apoyo a Angelina..te necesita..ahora mas que nunca-dijo hermione pero en verdad no se sentía muy cómoda dándole consejos al hombre que amaba para que estuviera con otra mujer

-y de que sirve mi apoyo?...no hago mas que puro daño..ya vez lo de Darriel...

-fue un asesinato harry¡¡ por que no lo puedes entender¡¡ tu no podías haber echo nada¡¡ el lo sabia , por que crees que no te reclamo?? El sabia que tu intentaste salvarlo...era inevitable harry, las cosas pasan por algo..y lo admito no es como uno quiere pero así es la vida ...tu no eres dios harry ..no podías salvarlo ...no todo esta en tus manos..entiéndelo de na buena vez¡¡-harry la miraba sorprendido , ella nunca le había hablado así , no estaba enojada..no era eso...era preocupación..desesperación..pero no enojo...no..

-discúlpame...yo no...

-descuida...me altere un poco ...esto lo digo por tu bien harry..ya no te castigues mas...quiérete un poco si?...que al no hacerlo no solo te dañas a ti..si no a las personas que te queremos —dijo hermione sentándose a un lado de el, mirándolo fijamente y con un deje de ternura y preocupación

-...

-..

harry hinoptisado por la mirada de la castaña se acerco lentamente a ella , esta dudosa no dejaba de mirar esos labios que la volvían loca , se acercaron mas , mas...mas...

-ya llegue¡¡-grito lavander haciendo que hermione se levantara bruscamente y sin querer golpeo a harry en la cara con su brazo

-hayyy- T.T

-harry¡¡...dios..discúlpame harry..estas bien?-pregunto hermione muy alarmada

-si..solo me rompiste la nariz..pero estoy bien..T.T

-pero que distraída eres hermione...mira como lo dejaste al pobre...-dijo lavander dejando unas bolsas del mandado en la cocina

-tu tienes la culpa por llegar así a la casa...no tenias que haber gritado así...-dijo hermione ayudando a detener la sangre que fluía de la nariz del ojiverde con una toalla —ven harry...en mi habitación hay un botiquín

-ah? La culpa la tengo yo?..pues como tendrás la conciencia hermione...te exaltaste demasiado...o?..que hacían?

-eh?? 0//0 —preguntaron los 2

-que era lo que hacían?-pregunto lavander con el entrecejo fruncido

-naaada...-(N/a jaja y eso k iba a hacer que era??)

-a que te refieres..? solo platicábamos..jeje — o"o contesto hermione algo nerviosa 

-mmm - lavander los miro dudosa -ok n.n

-jeje …eh..bueno…

-see ve a curar al pobre- contesto lavander mirándolo con lastima (si tanta platica y el harry ahí con la hemorragia xd)

-gracias...ven harry..

Una vez que se pudieron deshacer de su querida amiguita hermione ayudo a detener la sangre que perdía harry debido al golpe recibido hace tan solo unos minutos , hermione lo hizo recostarse boca arriba y ella se sentó a un costado de la cama , tomo un trapo mojado y limpio el rostro del ojiverde quien se le veía levemente sonrojado (claro quien no estaría ahí todo rojo si acaba de perder casi un litro de sangre xd jaja k exagerada soy por eso me quiero jeje n.n)

-eh...gracias..pero yo puedo solo-dijo harry colocando su mano sobre la de la castaña

-no...esto fue mi culpa..déjame recompensarlo...-contesto hermione ahora muyyyyyyyy sonrojada por sentir la mano de "su" harry sobre la de ella

-en..enserio..déjalo así..estoy bien n.n

-..esta bien...y de verdad lo siento mucho..no quería...

-no..fue mi culpa..estaba muy cerca de ti...

-harry..lo de hace un rato...

-oigan chicos...(see ódienme jajaja ) —no tienen hambre?-pregunto lavander quien traía en brazos a carol

-ya se despertó carol...

-sep..y como querías que siguiera dormida ,,,con tanto escándalo que haces- u.u

-ahora yo???..quien llego gritando como verdulera a la casa?

-tranquila carol...tu mama tiene sus etapas...ya sabes la edad-decía lavander a la niña quien la miraba con una sonrisa

-entendió lo que dijiste?-pregunto harry sorprendido

-claro ...es hija de hermione...-contesto lavander como si fuera lo mas obvio

-si..es extraño...no es la primera vez que carol actúa raro...digo no de acuerdo a su edad ...-admitió hermione

-ohh..es la mini hermione ...que lindura no crees harry?-pregunto lavander quien jugaba con un mechón del cabello de la niña

-si..claro

-bueno...que les parece si vamos a comer?-sugirió hermione

-claro ¡¡..y harry invita- n.n

-yo??-0.0

-sip…n.n

-esta bien -

-jeje que lindo de tu parte invitarnos-n.n contesto lavander con una sonrisa triunfal

-mhp

-bueno...vamonos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin capitulo 10:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hello gente hermosa jeje bueno espero k el capi haya sido de su agrado el próximo capitulo se titula "sentimientos encontrados" es una sorpresa para los fans de la pareja hyhr y D y G Así k no se lo pierdan n.n eso es todo cuídense muxo

Atte: gabypotter9889


End file.
